Dead or Alive
by 2ndSphere
Summary: Post Dead Reckoning.  Sookie learns the truth about whats really going on around her and her place in the Supe world.  Its time to deal with Fae intrigues, Vampire machinations and a Wedding contract.  Not to mention whats going on with Eric and that bite
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all**

**So this is my first Fanfic and an attempt at staying within the original SVM story as written so far. It takes place post Dead Reckoning. I will attempt to tie up some loose ends and questions that were left open in the books in my way. I have had this rattling around in my head for awhile now and only recently found the Fanfic site and decided to start to write it down. I have an end point and some plot points along the way so I hope to be able to get this completed for y'all if you enjoy it enough to read. All will be in Sookies POV at this stage.  
><strong>

**I am very open to constructive criticism as I would like to become a better writer, so hit me up with grammar, structure, pacing and anything else you like or don't like.**

**All mistakes are my very own, I have no Beta.  
><strong>

**All belongs to Charliane Harris, I just need to get their voices out of my head...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I came back to consciousness slowly. I felt warm and safe and more rested than I remembered feeling for a long while. I stretched out and felt my skin and muscle tense and relax. I rolled onto my back and bumped into a body.

I was not alone. I gasped and opened my eyes.

"Good morning Niece"

"Dermott, what are you doing in my bed." I said suspiciously "Get out!"

"I apologise dearest niece", He said sheepishly, "when I came home last night, I noticed that you were restless and sobbing in your sleep so I came to sleep with you so you would be recharged, comforted and refreshed when you woke. I hope I have not upset you."

I took a breath. The massacre of Victor and his entourage and all that followed with Sandra Pelt came flooding back. I groaned as a wave of nausea started to rise up. I had a clear flash of the blood and body parts all over Fangtasias bar room, heard the crack of Sandra Pelts skull as Jannalyn killed her, could smell the blood, felt the pain of Eric biting my neck. My hand flew to my neck as I gasped and the nausea changed to grief.

"I am sorry niece, I will pack my things and leave your house now" said Dermott, climbing out of my bed with a pained look on his face.

"What!..No! Uncle Dermott, why are you going to pack!" I exclaimed.

"I have upset you and overstepped like Claude. You will not want me to live here anymore now" He said mournfully. "I apologise niece for being in your bed, I know it is uncomfortable for you as you do not know the fae ways, I will go"

"No, no Uncle," I said as I grabbed his arm, "its OK I just got a shock that's all. I do feel better and I'm grateful for a good nights sleep after the horrible couple of days I just had."

"I will move to Claude's if you wish me too"

"I don't wish it, but you may go whenever you want to. I'm happy for you to live here still but I don't want to wake up with you in my bed again without my permission. If you want to make me feel better you could start brewing the coffee for me. I said with a yawn."

"Thank you Sookie" he said and took off for the kitchen.

Now I was awake and alone I checked under the sheet, yep got clothes on and so did Dermott, OK nothing to be embarrassed about. Its not the first time the fairy had slept in my bed with me, but it still weirds me out. At least Claude wasn't in here too this time. I did feel relaxed and refreshed. The touchy feely fairy sleepovers really do recharge the batteries. If I was being honest I had been finding a deep comfort in being close to my fairy kin. That internal comfort still didn't make it any less awkward on the outside though.

I stretched and swung my feet out of bed to find myself facing the window instead of the door. Huh, why did the bed get moved? I was sitting on the edge of my bed in a bright patch of sunlight, not unpleasant, looking out across the lawn to the woods. It was a bright sunshiny day. I took a deep breath, made a mental note to ask Dermott about the bed position, and went to the bathroom.

When I entered the kitchen I found a cup of steaming coffee on the table and Dermott at the cooker fixing eggs and bacon. I smiled at him, grabbed my coffee and went to sit out on the porch. I turned my head to watch some birds fighting over a morsel and felt the soreness of Erics bite on my neck. He had healed it but the way he bit into me had left a sore spot on my neck. An image of Eric covered in Victors blood with a triumphant look on his face came into my head. I felt a stab in my heart and forcefully pushed it and the image away. I would not think about all that just yet. I will enjoy the morning and not be upset by the many things I needed to deal with.

Just then Dermott came out with two plates of bacon eggs and toast. Sometimes it's real nice to have someone living in your house. "It's a beautiful morning Uncle, lets go eat on the lawn chairs in the sun." I said with a smile.

We settled down to a companionable breakfast. The sun felt good on my skin, it felt like I hadn't been in its warm glow for sometime. Which reminded me about my bed.

"Uncle Dermott", I questioned, "why is my bed all turned around?"

"To catch the sky" he said

"Why does my bed need to catch the sky exactly", I asked

"Not the bed niece, you. We are sky fae."

My stomach clenched a bit, Oh no more Supe shit. I don't know if I'm ready to deal with this when I've only just got out of bed. I started to just let it go but then thought the better of it. Maybe if I knew more and asked more questions instead of relying on blind faith I wouldn't end up in situations that require me to make new year resolutions about not getting beat up, stabbed or killed. Must be some good coffee today.

I drew in a breath and jumped in. "What does that mean exactly, catch the sky"

Dermott turned to me and folded his legs up under him. "We are sky fae, Sookie. We are tied to the sky and all that exists in it. There is great magic in the sky for the ones who have kinship with it. We can find many things when we connect with the sky."

"Like what?"

"Healing, comfort, light and hope for the soul. Sometimes answers, sometimes magic."

"Really? I've always loved sunbathing, my tan is legendary in Bon Temps. I always lie out as soon as it's warm enough."

"It is because you are sky fae. You feel the kinship with the sky. We feel better after exposing our skin to sky. Sun, clouds, moon, stars it makes no difference, it is the connection to the sky we crave."

I thought about that. Every time I had hard times and bad patches I always would come out to the yard and work or lay in the sun. I always felt better for it too. Where most people would curl up on the couch or under the covers, in times of trouble I would be outside in the sun.

I looked up at Dermott, "I think I've always done that. I've always come outside when I was down and out and I've come back more relaxed and happy."

Dermott smiled a gentle smile, "You're sky fae, you are my kin."

I smiled back at him. 'So what about the bed then?"

"I knew you were troubled and your energy had waned. The best thing for you would be to catch the sky while you slept with kin. So I moved the bed, opened the curtain and window so you would sleep under the sky. Did you feel better when you woke and did you sleep deeper?" He questioned.

I made a quick assessment of myself. Though I know the events of the last few days are still waiting for me to deal with I don't feel weary or emotionally flat as I have at other times. My sleep was deep and dreamless. "Yes, I answered, I do feel rested and ready to get on with things even though I had a difficult few days. Does it always work like that?"

"Yes. The combination of sky and family is a powerful one for the fae. It heals many ills of the soul."

"It doesn't make them go away though." I could still remember and feel my distress about Eric and the massacre; I just felt more in control of myself.

"No it doesn't make them go away. You are just recharged and able to deal with the situation with a fresh mind and body."

I felt like a piece of the puzzle just slid into place. Is this why my brain is firing on more circuits than usual, particularly after the trauma of the previous two days? Normally I'm still pretty shaken up and exhausted emotionally the next day.

"Wow. Thank you Uncle Dermott for explaining that to me. I know so little about my fae heritage. This is definitely a neat trick I can use over and over" I raised my coffee mug in salute and gave him a big smile.

"I would teach you anything you wish to know dear niece. You have given me a purpose and I am grateful to you. I was ungrounded and waning till you allowed me to stay and work in your home. I feel much more magical and steady since you have become my purpose. Thankyou".

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth fall open a little. "What do you mean I am your purpose?"

"I have been lost for a long time. I was cursed and confused until you broke it. Since then I have been unfocused till you let me stay in your home. You have given me a task. I am helping you in your home. I will also help you to know fairy if you wish it. You are my task. I am here to help, guide and protect you my niece."

"Uncle", I exclaimed feeling a wave of guilt. "I didn't mean to make you feel you owe me anything. You don't, you're free to do your own thing now".

"Sookie, I am doing my own thing. We fae need a direction to move toward, a purpose. When we have one, we are powerful and driven. Already I feel my magic and vital force strengthening since I chose you as my purpose."

"Uncle I don't want to be responsible for your happiness, I have enough trouble figuring out my own happiness. I don't want to drag you into my troubles."

Dermott chuckled, "you can not pull me into anything I do not choose to participate in. I have chosen to look out for you, I can choose when and how to look out for you, or not to at all. You can tell me to go away as well. This is not a vampire bond. I do not own you. Sookie, you are the grand daughter of my twin. I have no children, no grandchildren. I have come to think of you as my own child. If I can guide and protect you I feel closer to my brother and a sense of family."

I felt my throat tighten and my eyes start to tear up. I hadn't realized the void I had inside me from having lost Gran and my parents till Dermott said I think of you as my daughter. To have someone want to be a parent for you is a touching thing. My newly switched on brain was advising caution though. I still don't know enough about the fae or Dermot to let all my guards down.

I got up and gave Dermot a hug. "Thank you uncle. That means something to me. I will give what you have said a lot of thought. For now you are still welcome to be in my home and I would like it if you would teach me more about the Fae. Thanks for breakfast". I walked back into the house with more on my mind than when I had walked out of it.

I started to tidy up the kitchen, it's only fair since Dermot was nice enough to cook me breakfast. Dermot came in as I started to do the dishes. He picked up a dishcloth and started to wipe up.

"Uncle Dermot, am I becoming more Fae?" Might as well jump in since Dermot was in a sharing kind of mood and I was wondering how far the "I'll teach you about your Fae side" would go.

"No Sookie, you can not be more Fae in blood than you already are. You will always be as you are, as I will always be half Fae half human."

"Then why am I feeling stronger, faster and shielding better." Not to mention more blood thirsty and ruthless in the way I think lately, very disturbing I must say.

"You are starting to focus more toward your Fae side."

"Huh" I looked at him with a blank look on my face. I handed him the last dish and let the water go. "I think we better sit down so you can explain this to me. I really want to know what's happening to me cause I know something is. Even Sam had noticed something."

As Dermot put the last of the dishes away I grabbed a jug of ice tea and two glasses and motioned to Dermot to go out onto the porch. We sat down on the swing.

"So…..My Fae side"

Dermot smiled, "It's okay Sookie. You and I have a mixed blood. We can choose which part of our blood we wish to put our attention on and we will grow in strength in that part. You have always had Fae ability you just never knew it was there and never turned it on."

I frowned in concentration, trying to figure out what he meant.

"I am equal parts human and Fae. I choose to ignore my human side and focus completely on my Fae side. Therefore I am very strong in my Fae side, my magic is strong and I will live a very long life. I am also not very good at being human or having human instincts as I have ignored my human blood."

"So I am very human because I have had no idea that I was part fairy. So now that I know and am in contact with you and Claude and with Claudine and Niall before they ahhh left I am starting to strengthen my Fae side?"

Yes" he said with a happy smile. "You are starting to put more of your energy into your Fae side now and you are becoming stronger in it, your instincts are waking up."

"So if I choose to put more time and focus into learning my Fae side what will happen to me and can I stop it if I don't like it?" I was concerned about my ears growing pointy, and getting some of Claudes stirling character traits.

"You will find your magic, you will not be as strong or wide ranging in your ability as a full blooded Fae but you will be able to do most things with proficiency and find that you have a particular skill at one or two things." He smiled a secretive sort of smile, 'you may even have gifts the full blood Fae can't master."

"Dermot, how do you compare with a full blood Fae and what was that smile for?" He's got a secret, I thought, and one he's proud of.

"Oh I am nearly as strong as a full Fae, because Niall is my father and his magic is very powerful. Those of his direct bloodline are very gifted in magic." He smiled again.

"Dermot", I asked with caution and curiosity, "what can you do. If I understand you right, you should have a particular skill. What's your special talent? Please don't answer if I'm being rude"

"I have not told another Fae what I can do. If I tell you, you must promise to never tell another soul, no one, not Eric, Jason and not Claude. Do you swear it.?"

"I promise Dermot, I would never betray a trust." I am like a vault. I have heard so many things about people that I shouldn't know and I just store it in the vault and move away. I am good at keeping secrets. Telepathy will teach you all sorts of survival skills.

"Dermot carefully looked around the yard and sniffed the air before answering. "I can open portals into Fae. It is a very rare gift and one only the ruling families possess" he said with both pride and sadness.

I put a hand on Dermots arm. "What's wrong, why are you sad about your talent?"

"Only Niall and Breandon have the ability to open portals and now, since the Fae war, it's only Niall. In all his family there is no one who can do it but me, and he does not want me."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"Niall has always loved Humans. He loves to play with them and humans fall very easily in love with him. My mother was deeply in love with him and he played with her. He would come for a few hours or a day and then it would be years before she saw him again. Every time he came I would watch my Mothers joy and her pain and suffering when he was gone. As she aged he came less and less till she died of a broken heart. She never looked at another man, I think Niall ruined her for other men" he said sadly. "Niall came and took Fintan and I into Faery. I resented him and his treatment of my mother. We had many arguments but he failed to understand that what he did was wrong. He always favoured Fintan as Fintan was as fascinated with humans as Niall was, hence your existence." He smiled at me. "Breandon was talking about being separate from humans and closing off all contact with this world. I thought it was a good idea having lived a difficult life as a half Fae in Faery and having seen the suffering we bring to our human lovers. During one of our bigger arguments he cursed me. The rest you know."

"I am truly sorry, Dermot" I said. I poured some iced tea and handed him a glass. I decided to bring the topic back to me before Dermot became too melancholy and clamed up. It's not that I had no sympathy for him, I had plenty. I could relate to not fitting in with your world, being different and treated as less than. I also remembered how my mother was infatuated with my father to the point that she would be jealous of Jason and I. I understand how much I love Niall when he is near me even though I know I shouldn't trust him. It's not a big stretch to imagine the despair and the joy Dermots mother felt about Niall. But I wanted to keep Dermot talking about Fae stuff while he was still willing. I might not get another chance at this for sometime. "So will I be weaker than you and not live as long as you either."

"Not necessarily. The amount of Fae blood you have doesn't really restrict your ability much. Magic is more about the energy you bring to it. You have plenty of that, it's part of why your like a beacon to supernaturals. If you put more focus onto your fae side and keep it that way you could live quite a long time and be only slightly less powerful in some ways than any other Fae."

"How old are you Dermot"

He thought for a while, "maybe around 700 human years. I don't really keep track and time in this place moves different to time in Faery. I am still young for a Fae."

"Will I smell like a fairy, will my blood become more potent to vampires?" I was thinking about my relationship with Eric and perhaps that's why he bit me like he did the night Victor was killed. I touched my neck.

"No Sookie. You cannot change what you already are. You will always be more human in your physical make up. Your Eric will not be driven into fairy frenzy even if you become more magical and think more like a Fae. He will be able to smell the magic you use and some magic does smell irresistible to vampires"

I felt a certain relief about that. I didn't want Eric suddenly draining me because he lost control of himself. I felt myself touching my neck again. If it wasn't a taste thing that made him bite me like that, what was it? He knew he should have stopped, if Bill hadn't intervened would he have? A shocking thought burst into my head. Was he trying to change me, turn me into a vampire. I felt sick. I felt my world start to slide a little. No, not now and I forced my brain back to the moment.

"Dermot, the night you were injured, you hunted down the men who did it and killed them. Why? And what was with the breathing thing you did to me?"

"When we are wronged or injured we will hunt our enemy. There is magic in it. Your enemy takes your energy from you when they injure or wrong you. You must take it back if possible. The best way is with blood. That night I anointed my head wound with the blood of those who did it to restore my damaged energy and repair my body. It is a natural part of the fae make up and most supernaturals have this drive. It's why you think us blood thirsty. You yourself have probably felt a need to take vengeance on those who have hurt you."

Well that explains a few things. I have never in my life wanted so many people dead and I would never have found it justified like I have lately. No wonder I am in so much turmoil. My human conscience is at war with my growing Fae nature. Oh geeze louise, this is going to keep me up all night thinking. Well, you wanted to know answers and now you do. Its just I can't imagine ever being ok with all the killing and blood I have been a part of recently.

"What about the breathing thing?" I asked, leaving that train of thought for later. It was a big dilemma I wasn't ready to deal with right now.

"Bellenos shared his life energy with me. He boosted my life force so I could start to heal myself and be ready for the hunt."

"Why did you do it to me?"

"I was responsible for you being in danger and I wanted to make you feel healed as well. I wanted to replace any energy you had lost to those who were hunting you or trying to hurt you. I am sorry if you were offended" he hung his head.

"I was a little shocked but it was interesting." We sat in silence for a little while sipping our sweet tea.

"Thank you for telling me so much about myself. It helps me to make sense of a lot of things that have been worrying me lately. I would like it if you could teach me more but for now I have to get ready for work." It was after midday already and I was due to start the dinner shift in a few hours. I wanted some time to absorb what he had told me before I left as well. It felt like my head needed to shut down but I knew I had to sort out what this all means and that there were some big decisions to be made as well.

"It would be my pleasure, my niece" he said and he kissed the back of my hand. "I have dedicated myself to you and your protection. You do need to know how to live with your fae side, particularly if you continue to walk in the supernatural world. You need to learn how to protect yourself." He smiled a toothy grin, "I will be upstairs sanding."

I watched him walk away and shook my head. Men and power tools.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi All**

**Wow, thank you so much for all the alerts and thank you so very much to those who took the time to write a review. I have adjusted the genres as suggested and thank you for the advice. Still got my training wheels on for this site. **

**For those wondering...Eric is definately a big feature for this story. I am trying to stick within the story as written by Charlaine Harris so far and tie up all the loose ends. I am just taking my view on how it should happen. Sookies journey and her relationship with Eric is fairly major so it will be here. Actually Chapter 3 gets us started. I am currently tweaking Chappies 3 and 4 and am writing 5 at the moment so keep a look out for more to come.**

**Hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to review.**

**All is owned by Charlaine Harris...Just need to get this story out of my head.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I was due to go to Merlottes for the dinner shift tonight. I really wanted to keep moving with my new discoveries though so I called up Sam.

"Hey Sam, it's Sookie"

"Hey Chere, what's up"

"I was just wondering if you need me in tonight, I mean if it's busy I'll come on in but if it's quiet I could stay at home."

"Sook, I know the bar's been slow lately but you don't have to take time off to save me money you know" Sam said with reproach.

Business at Metlottes and Fangtasia had been slow of late due to Victor Maddens personal piss off Eric Northman campaign. Victor opened up Vics Redneck Roadhouse and Vampires Kiss in close and direct competition with Sam and Eric's bars. Victor chose the wrong vampire and his wife to irritate, I thought with some smug satisfaction. Then the guilt rose up because I had been a big part of bringing all the grisly horror and death about. I squashed it down and got back on track.

"Oh it's not that Sam, it's just Dermot is here and he's been telling me about the Fae. I'd like to keep him talking while he's willing and I don't know when I'll get another opportunity to find out things."

"If that's the case Sookie, stay and find out as much as you can. Make sure he tells you what Claude is up to. I don't trust that guy at all, Fae can be real tricky so you watch out for yourself, you hear.

"Thanks Sam" I said with relief. "It's nice to have a friend who understands you."

"You give me a call if you need me and I'll at your place real quick," Sam said with concern, "I don't think you should trust Dermot either."

"I'm fine Sam, Dermot has promised to teach me about the Fae and what I am. He's seems real sincere, but I promise to call if I need help."

"Alright then Sook, I'll see you on your next shift"

"Bye Sam, and thanks again." I hung up the phone. I now had three days clear of work. I had a lot to find out, a lot to think about and more to come to grips with, would three days be enough. There was also one tall, blonde and fangy problem to deal with. I hadn't talked to Eric since we took out Victor. Pam had called last night to tell me he was busy buying some time before Felipe found out and that if all went well he would see me tonight.

I sighed. Eric. Even without the bond I thought about him more than what was probably healthy for me. Pam said he would be coming tonight. Just the thought of seeing him sent a cascade of emotions and sensations running through me. The one I'd chosen to focus on the most in the past has been the easiest and most pleasurable one – lust. Boy, do I have big lust for Eric. He just gets me in everyway between the sheets (not mention above them, in the kitchen, on the rug in front of the fire, porch swing, his office….you get the picture). I'd thought what I'd shared with Bill had been fantastic but what Eric and I have in sexual chemistry burns those experiences into ash. We fit so well together and our bodies understand each other effortlessly.

I wish it was so easy with our relationship out of bed. Our Relationship. I've never really sat down and thought about it. Eric and I have both professed to wanting to "have the talk" but circumstances always get in the way. We're always running from one drama to another and it never really happens. Maybe neither of us wanted it to happen. What we are to each other is complex and I don't know where to even start. To say our relatively short union has been intense would be an understatement. It's feels like a speeding train heading for a wreck at the moment.

I've always felt ill equipped to deal with my own life. Things just seem to get away from me and before I know it I'm in the middle of a disaster and lately that means a life threatening one. Eric once asked me if I always run away when things get difficult. Was he right, do I run the other way when things get difficult? Is that why I get blindsided and am always scrambling to catch up? I will stand up and fight when it's right there in my face and it's too late to avoid it. Courage and survival instinct I have. Maybe I need to stop running and start choosing to see what's coming my way because I don't want to forced into things anymore.

I took a deep breath and blew out my cheeks. I guess its time to stop running and start dealing. I thought for a moment about what I have been avoiding. I cringed a little. Eric insists I'm more than just human and Dermot says I can be a Fae as he is. I guess now it's up to me to learn what I can do and who I am, besides being just human isn't exactly working out well for me. The other big one is Eric being contracted to marry the Queen of Oklahoma. We haven't even discussed it yet. The fact that Eric has known for sometime and not told me anything doesn't make me feel all warm and fuzzy. I'm really gonna need to be on my game to deal with him tonight.

I gave myself a small smile, well just look at me. Big problems being looked at, plans being formed, wow I really am on fire today. Pat on the back for Sookie. Maybe this catching the sun thing really does work. I feel more calm and together today in spite of what I've been through in the last few days. I walked to the base of the stairs and looked up. I could hear the floor sander going in the attic. Is this what using my Fae side is like? So far it's feeling OK. Well, no time like the present, strike while the irons hot and all that, time to question Dermot some more.

I grabbed a glass of iced water and headed up the stairs. Dermot was just finishing the floor. I waited till he switched off the sander and then I knocked on the door frame. Dermot turned around and gave me a warm smile.

"Thought you might like a drink" I said and held out the glass.

"Thank you" he said, 'how does it look. I'm done with the sanding now and am looking forward to varnishing it."

He was beaming. I beamed along with him, happy to see him so proud of his effort. "It's looking real good" I said, "You'd never know this was your first time as a handyman, and thanks for keeping all the dust contained in here."

We chatted about what he planned to do next for a few minutes before I asked "Are you ready for a break?"

"Sure" Dermot replied.

"Well, you go and clean up and I'll go make us some sandwiches."

We sat down to eat in the kitchen. "Dermot, can I ask you more about focusing on my Fae side. How do I do that?" I asked nervously, It's just I feel pretty good today after doing the catching the sun thing and I'm curious about what else my Fae side will do for me."

"You will enjoy it. I remember when my Fae side woke up, I felt more complete, stronger and once I lived in Faery for a while I was less conflicted."

"What do you mean less conflicted?"

"My human beliefs were confusing my Faery instinct. I believed I should feel one way about something but my instinct was to feel something else. It was quite difficult to understand until I fully embraced my Faery half by living completely Fae."

Woah! Is that what's been going on with me. I have a list of people I feel would be better off dead and I have killed a few and been party to the killing of more. All of them I find understandable and in some cases necessary. But it makes me sick to my stomach and I hate myself for feeling that way. I'd never wanted anyone dead till Bill Compton walked into my bar. I had been blaming the vampires for getting me into situations that made me have to contemplate the killing of others but was it really that. Could it be that its part of my Fae instinct? Ewwww!

Dermot, would my Fae instinct include having some serious desires to off a few ..um..supes? I asked apprehensively.

"Have these people harmed you in some way, perhaps threatened you?" he asked a little excitedly.

"Well, yeah, I guess so." Debbie and Sandra Pelt had certainly wanted to harm me, they'd wanted me dead, Andre wanted to bond me and harm me, Victor was threatening me and no doubt had wanted to hurt me. The other vamps I had killed, Lorena, Bruno were trying to kill me too. Appius was threatening Eric which was like threatening me, I didn't kill him but I really wanted to. My eyes widened, did I just think that? A threat to Eric is a threat to me….what does that mean….Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea…no not now I'm not ready to deal with that now. I focused on what Dermot was saying.

"They had blood debt to you Sookie. They have stolen or damaged your energy, essence, you feel incomplete and you want it back. You will feel the need to hunt. We hunt those who harm or ill wish against us to restore ourselves. There is magic in the blood, if we take the blood of our enemies our essence is restored.

"Does it have to be blood, does it have to be killing." This was creeping me out.

"Blood is the best. The magic of the life source is very powerful, its how vampires are still walking around after the human in them has died. It is why they need to keep taking in the life force of others to survive, they are parasites. You don't have to kill for it but you will find most supernaturals won't part with their blood willingly Sookie."

"What do you do with the blood? Would I have to drink it? And then what?" I was starting to feel a little alarmed and slightly sick.

"You don't need to drink it," Dermot smiled at me, "You would anoint yourself with the blood of your enemy. When I was attacked and my head was wounded, Bellenos and I hunted down the ones responsible and killed them. I touched their blood to my head wound and it was healed. You saw it the next day. It was not just the wound that healed it was my energy, my magic and essential self that was made whole again."

I looked at Dermot. He was almost glowing, it was obvious that the hunt and the blood debt was something that he enjoyed. I didn't know what to think except I must be living wrong. How does a simple barmaid from backwoods Bon Temps end up surrounded by supernatural creatures who love nothing more that to drink blood or bathe in it. I just couldn't see myself looking forward to the blood sports. But haven't I been involved in the killing of others? I even planned for some of those deaths, granted some were survival moments, if it comes down to it's him or me and I will always pick me. Did I not feel that those deaths were all justified?

"Dermot, I may have done some ahhh …..things. I can justify them and not feel very guilty but at the same time I hate that I feel that way and think there is something morally wrong with me, is that what you mean by conflict?"

"Yes Sookie," he said and reached across the table to take my hand. "It has been a long time since I felt human at all but I can remember how confused I had been before I accepted and focused on my Fae blood." He looked at me sadly.

"Is there anyway I can stop this. I don't want to feel okay with hurting people."

"No Sookie," he squeezed my hand." Your Fae blood is awake now and gaining strength. It will not be suppressed anymore. The drive for the hunt and blood is very strong and you will learn to accept it. The best thing you can do is to learn to control your magic and accept that you are not the human woman that you thought you were and try to find your balance."

I really didn't want to imagine a time when I would be excited by the idea of the hunt. Right now it just makes me feel sick. I won't go around killing others just because they threatened me I thought indignantly. I am a good person. But haven't I already done it, more than once, and felt they deserved it. I am a bad person, a very bad person…but then I'm not entirely a human person am I? What would Gran think of me? She made me this way, could she accept what I have become? Can I? How am I ever going to walk this road between human and Fae.

I put my head in my hands and fought back the tears. Huh. Try to find my balance Dermot said. I can't remember a time when I ever felt balanced. Coping with my telepathy had kept me unbalanced to the point that other people could notice it, Crazy Sookie, that's me. Now since I've been tangled up with vampires, fairys and shifters I'm even more unbalanced. But was that entirely true? Yes, things were more dangerous but I'd found a use for my telepathy, I'd found love, been useful and valued by other people for the first time. To be honest, I'd felt more alive. If I could change things back to before I met Bill would I? I would change some circumstances but would I want to never be involved in the supernatural world? It's dangerous, fast paced and, well, exciting. Ok there's been some pain but if I could have been able to keep up and understand what was going on maybe I could have handled things better?

I looked up at Dermot who was watching me, patiently waiting for me to process all of this. "Dermot this is an awful lot to deal with, thanks for being so open with me. You've helped me make sense of a lot of things but I think I need time to get my head around it all and make some decisions." I felt tired and like my head would burst if it took in too much more today.

"Dearest Niece", he said formally, "your essence is scattered and confused. If you will allow me I will teach you how to focus and balance your energies. You will feel calmer and centred, much as you did this morning when you woke."

I considered for a moment. Dermot had said I can't turn off my Fae blood. I had felt good this morning and didn't I decide to stop running and start trying to face up to things. I might as well know what I can do since I'm not going to go back to being plain old Sookie and really, was I ever. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly and jumped in again. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

Dermot took my hand and led me outside into the garden. "It is easier to start out under the sky. We are sky Fae and it is easiest to harness the energy of the sky first. If you will allow me I will share breath with you to bring your Fae side into focus for you, keep your eyes closed and try to do what I tell you."

"Ok" I said warily.

He stepped close to me and put his hands on my shoulders and kind of braced himself. "Close your eyes and try to follow my breath" he said, and he leaned in and placed his mouth over mine.

My eyes flew open and for a second I felt like I was going to suffocate. Then I felt Dermot give my shoulders a gentle squeeze so I closed my eyes and tried to follow his breath. I felt it enter my lungs and focused there. It felt kind of tingly and warm. Dermot breathed again. This time I was ready and as I focused on the breath I felt the warm tingly sensation in my chest start to move to my heart and then spread out through my whole body. I felt like a mild fizzing in my blood. As soon as it was there it was gone and I was left with a sense of warmth like I would have after Gran had hugged me. It was, well, beautiful.

Dermot took a step back and I opened my eyes. He was smiling at me, "did you follow it?" he asked.

"That was amazing, Dermot. I felt kind of like my blood fizzed for a second and then I just felt warm and, I feel a bit embarrassed to say it, loved like Gran made me feel loved."

Dermot was beaming, "You felt what it is that I feel for you Sookie. You are my kin and like a daughter to me." He gave me a hug. "You did very well to feel my essence on your first try, well done. How do you feel now?"

I thought about it for a second. I felt more alert and much more focused and clear. I said as much to Dermot.

"Now I will show you how to draw energy from around you to balance and lift your energy. Come sit."

We sat in the sunny garden facing each other and Dermot took my hands in his. "We will do this together. See if you can follow what I am doing and try to do it yourself. Close your eyes and let that alert feeling you have move to outside of yourself, stretch out as far as you can and sense all of the natural world around you."

I closed my eyes and focused on the place where I knew Dermot was. I could feel his hands holding mine. I tried to stretch out my awareness. It was kind of like when I push my mind out to read people but instead of just my mind it was all of me I was pushing out. I was aware of an intense heat in front of me, I could feel the life pulsing from it, this must be Dermot. I felt him start to expand out and start to pull more heat or energy into himself. It was like I could see what he was doing in my head and I tried to do that as well. I stretched out further, I could sense the life all around me, the woods, the plants the animals, the air itself was alive. I started to pull in from the air around me, I felt myself heat up and almost start to vibrate. It was a powerful feeling. I heard Dermots voice say "Sookie start to pull yourself back now" I seemed to instinctually know how to do it, again it was like pulling myself out of a mind and coming back to me.

I opened my eyes and smiled so big my cheeks hurt. "Wow, that was incredible," I said a little breathlessly, "I could feel the life in everything around me and felt a part of it."

"How do you feel now?" Dermot asked.

"I feel kind of buzzed, like I've been plugged into a socket and charged up to bursting. I feel calm and alert and just sort of switched on" I replied.

"You did very well for your first time. Like you knew what you were doing already. Have you tried this before?" Dermot questioned.

"No, I've never experienced that before. It is a bit like when I push out to read peoples minds though, so I guess I've kind of had a bit of practice in a way. How do I know when to stop?"

"When you start to hum in tune with the life around you, you are in harmony or balance with them. You can linger for a while if you wish or pull back to yourself. Keep practicing this till you can do it very quickly and effortlessly. This is the basis of our magic." He stood up and held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

I gave him a hug and said "Thank you Uncle Dermot, I was starting to believe that all things fairy were tricky, deceitful and bloody but this was something beautiful."

He looked at me seriously and said "Not all Fae are like the ones you have met so far. There are many who are more pure of heart and strive to move up. There are many beautiful places in Faery." He stepped away from me and grinned. "I'm nearly ready to start painting," and off he went to the house with the air of a kid sitting down to open presents on Christmas morning.

I felt ready to tackle anything, like I was really healthy, well rested and strong. I had faced one problem I had been running away from and while it wasn't all good news it wasn't all bad either. I'm on a roll today, might as well start to tackle the large Viking shaped problem I have been running from. Unfortunately, I don't think there will be anything easy about this one either. I turned and walked toward the house, determined to start to sort out how I felt about Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there fanficers  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for the reviews, makes my day to see a review in my inbox. It's really got me motivated to write more frequently. I am so humbled that so many of you have alerted for this story as well. I hope it will live up to your expectations. As a gift for your reviews and alerts making me so happy...here is chapter 3. It is going to be quite a ride, so lets saddle up and giddy up.**

**Charliane Harris owns them all...I'm just riding them for now. (should that read riding Eric? Grrrrrrowl)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I decided to use this extra burst of energy I had to knock over a few house chores while I tried to face up to my Eric problem. I threw in some laundry and got out the cleaning basket and set to work around the house. I tidied, dusted and vacuumed and immersed myself in domestic bliss for an hour or so, totally avoiding thinking about Eric and the conversation we needed to have. I was cleaning my bathroom before he crept back into my thoughts.

Eric. I paused in scrubbing the bathtub as I visualised my vampire lover. 6"4' well built, broad shouldered, blonde and intensely blue eyed and pulsing with vitality. Physically, what was not to like. Just looking at him gave a pleasure to womankind and some of the mankind as well. I should know, I've heard a lot of what people are thinking in Fangtasia when Erics on his throne. I smiled a small knowing smile. Most of what people were fantasising was not even close to what Eric was capable of in the bedroom. And it's all mine I thought smugly and I suddenly realised, possessively.

I sat back on my haunches and dropped the cloth I had been vigorously scrubbing with into the tub. It's all mine, Eric is all mine. I felt a little shocked. Is he? Really? How do I feel about that? Do I want him? Does he want me? Can anyone lay claim to a vampire? Do I love him, does he really love me? Can I trust him? Was he trying to turn me with that bite? What kind of future can a vampire and a human have? But I'm not entirely human am I. If I accept my Fae heritage I will live a much longer life. My butt hit the floor and the air rushed out of me with a huff and I started to gasp a bit like a fish out of water. Oh Geez, I don't want to think about this. Why can't everything stay as it is, why does anything have to change. I hugged my knees to my chest and started to shake all over. Everything around me is changing, my relationship with Eric is changing, I am changing and I can't stop it. I sat on the floor and started to fall apart.

I sat on the bathroom tiles and shook. I was afraid to change, afraid of who I am becoming, afraid of losing who I am, afraid of losing Eric but afraid to keep him as well. I was afraid to look at the things that are holding me in a torturous limbo but as I passed through my fear those things from my subconscious came to the surface. I was holding on to a dream of a normal human life. I dreamed of man who would hold me at night and walk with me through my days. Someone who would love me enough to ask me to marry him in an intimate little wedding with my family and friends. A husband to cherish me and protect me who gets me and laughs and loves with me. Raising our normal children in my family home, going to church on Sunday and growing old together watching our grandbabies grow up. A normal human life. I needed to let go of the dreams that won't ever happen for me. I grieved for the things I'd longed for, simple things I had expected to have, but now understood I never would.

Sitting there on the bathroom floor, tears rolling down my cheeks I started to face up to my reality. I am not entirely human, I am part Fairy with a hint of demon telepathy thrown in for good measure. I'd spent my life so far trying to fit into a human world but I don't. If I choose to ignore my Fae part and live human I may live a bit longer than most but would it be living at all? No boyfriend, lover, husband. I couldn't tolerate knowing their thoughts before, it wouldn't be any different now. Being seen as crazy, unable to do much more than bar work. Never having someone I could completely let go with and let my mind be free. Never having my own family. The painful truth is that I would be alone all my life. I have to let go of the dream I held onto or be unhappy and unsatisfied forever.

I cried the dream of my human life away. I felt exposed, raw and vulnerable sitting on the bathroom floor. I dragged myself up walked to my bed and lay down. I felt emotionally drained but there was also a beginning of a kind of peace. I had made a choice and now all I had to do was to follow along that pathway and see where it would take me. Making the choice has always been agonising for me but once I made it I would see it through. I rolled onto my side, curled up and drifted into sleep.

I woke up as the sun was setting feeling a newfound sense of peace and more like myself. I really needed to freshen up so I took a shower, washed and dried my hair and decided what to wear. If Eric was coming tonight it wouldn't be till after midnight as I was supposed to be working tonight. Should I call him? I really wanted to talk to him face to face, there was a lot to be said and I wanted to be able to see his reactions since I can't feel them through the bond anymore. I decided to bite the bullet and go to Fangtasia. Today was the day to stop running and I was on a roll so far. I won't run from Eric. If he was busy I could at least talk to Pam until he was ready.

I chose a soft dark blue dress which dipped at the front just the right amount, nipped in at the waist and showed just enough tanned leg to be a little interesting. My hair I left long and a little curly. I didn't need much makeup and with my dress accentuating my eyes and tan, I was looking good in no time. I gave myself a small smile in the mirror. I would stand out in the club if I was going to be in there but I am not a fangbanger and I refuse to dress like one just to fit in. I grabbed some strappy heels and went out to grab something to eat before I left and to leave a note for Dermot.

It was still early when I pulled up at Fangtasia. Things don't really get going till after 10pm at the vampire bar. Heidi was at the door taking the cover charge. I walked up to her and said hello. She turned to me and gave me an odd bow from the head like I had seen vampires do to those older and higher in position. Okay, I thought, that's new.

"Sookie", she said, "it's good to see you."

"Thanks Heidi, it's nice to see you too. Is Eric here yet?"

"Sheriff Northman has not arrived yet. Pam is in the office though. I will tell her you're here."

She led me through the room to the bar. No sooner I took a seat than Indira was in front of me.

"Hello Sookie." Again with the bow thing "What can I get you tonight?"

"Gin and tonic please." She was back in no time with my drink. "Thanks, Indira" I said with a smile. "Do you know if Thalias arm is ok? If you don't mind my asking that is"

"It is taking quite well. There is only a little pain now and she gets a little more movement every night."

"Is she in tonight?" I was just a little morbidly curious to see how the reattached arm looked.

"No." Indira said with a smirk. "Eric has banned her from bar duties till she can control her temper again. She threw a man across the room and into the wall last night when he asked her for a picture. It was very amusing"

"Was he hurt?" I said a little alarmed, "The man she threw."

"He had his wounds tended to out the back and was quite happy when he came back in."

"Oh, OK then." Indira moved away to serve the other customers. This was one of those things that made me a little squeamish. The fangbanger probably had been bleeding and was "tended to" by a vampire who probably took a little more blood than just from cleaning the cuts. It would have made the bangers night, hence the happy part. For that matter he was probably ecstatic that Thalia threw him into a wall. Fangbangers.

I swivelled around in my seat and saw Pam coming towards me. She looked fantastic as always in a black figure hugging sheath with red pumps.

"Sookie my friend, you look delicious. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hi Pam, I wasn't needed at work tonight and thought I'd come to see Eric. Do you know where he is?"

"Come on back to the office. You can wait for him there."

I slid off the stool and followed Pam out to the back of the bar. She held the door to the office open for me. I stepped inside and went to settle on the couch. Pam took Eric's chair behind the desk.

"Looking good tonight Pam" I said.

"Yes", she said dryly, glancing down at herself "it is adequate."

Pam is more of a conservative dresser. She prefers twin sets and pencil skirts in pastels shades when she's not at Fangtasia. I suspect some of her clothes are original 1950s designer wear and she looks perfect in them.

"So is Eric coming in tonight or is he still busy tiding up after…..you know."

"There has been much to do. We are laying false trails and making it look like Victor is out roaming his territory under the radar. He is known to do this. We can not keep this charade up for long. Very soon Victor and his people will appear to have an unfortunate accident." Pam gave me a satisfied smile.

"What sort of accident and what are the chances of De Castro finding out it wasn't an accident. Pam I'm worried for all of us. This is a dangerous game we're playing at isn't it." I felt my stomach drop as the reality I had been ignoring for the last few days came crashing back home. Hey, I was busy having my own personal drama and I had put aside the very real danger we were in.

"Yes Sookie it is. I think we have done the King a service by eliminating Victor. He was ambitious, bold and relentless and Eric believes his betrayal of the King was only a matter of time. Even if De Castro was aware of this, whoever had a hand in Victors demise will be punished. The death of a regent cannot be taken lightly."

"Do you think we're gonna live through this" I asked apprehensively, "I mean it's not like when we took out Bruno and Corinna. It was just the three of us who knew about it. This time there are a lot more who know the truth." I had real concern about the ability of some others to keep their mouths shut, especially Immanuel and Colton.

"Sookie, Eric has not survived as long as he has by chance. The details are being taken care of. The humans have already been glamoured and the vampires know that Eric holds their lives in his hand. If he goes down so do they. No one will talk."

"So then who is taking the fall for this".

She smiled a wicked little smile. "Eric is a master of the game and few play it as well as he does. It will appear initially that vampires are to blame. It is no secret that Victor and Eric actively disliked each other, so we fully expect to be looked at as suspects initially. However, as the investigation continues the hard evidence will point to the Fellowship of the Sun. It will look like a hate crime against a public figure at a time when he was trying to build the city of New Orleans back to its former glory. Victor had been active in the human press and has been seen as a wealthy public advocate for the rebuilding of the state. Victors death will serve to create sympathy for the vampire rights movement and turn people against the Fellowship. It will be very public and the human justice system will be involved so it will make it a little more difficult for De Castro to find any other culprits. Eric has seen to it that the King will discover that Victor was embezzling large amounts of money and was moving to take the state. Erics position will be secure."

"Wow. Y'all have really put some thought into this. So is there anything I need to do?" It was no wonder I hadn't heard from Eric and I felt guilty that I hadn't considered any of the fall out from my plan to kill Victor.

"You have done enough. Your plan worked perfectly and you played your part well. All that is left is to be shocked when you hear the news." Pams phone started to vibrate. She picked it up and said, "Eric, I've just been chatting away with your lovely wife." She shot me a look loaded with meaning. "She is sitting here waiting for you." She listened for a moment and then hung up. The vamps aren't real big on goodbyes. "Eric will return in a while. He asks if you would wait for him here and said it would be good if you were seen at the bar."

I guess public places are good for creating an alibi. I looked at my drink which was empty and decided I really needed another one. I also needed a little space to sort out how I felt about what Pam had just told me. I stood up and asked Pam if she wanted anything from the bar.

"No, thankyou" she said.

"Well I just might go out and get another drink and be seen around the bar for a while." I left the office and headed for the bar. I made my way out to the main room and no sooner was I there than Heidi was beside me. My heart jumped a little with the surprise.

Heidi smiled at me. "I'll escort you to the Sheriffs booth, Sookie."

She led me over to the booth Eric usually used when he wasn't on his throne entertaining the patrons. No sooner did I sit down than a waitress placed a gin and tonic with a napkin in front of me. "Uh, thanks" I said before she whipped away again. I really am getting special treatment tonight.

Heidi looked at me, "If you need anything just signal and someone will be right over" and with a nod of her head she glided away.

Yep, something is up. There was that nod-bow thing again and I am getting the kind of treatment I only get when Eric is with me. I made a note to ask Pam what this is all about. I hoped Eric hadn't ordered people to be nice to me, the thought of if made me uncomfortable.

Fangtasia was just about in full swing now. The music was pumping, the room was filling up and the mental noise was loud. I took a sip of my drink and settled into reinforcing my shields. Once I was comfortable again I thought about what Pam had just told me. I didn't like that some innocent Fellowship people were going to go down for this. At least it would be human justice not vampire justice they would be subject to. They had a chance of coming out of it alive. I wouldn't. The survivalist in me kicked in and said better them that me. There was no love lost between me and the Fellowship of the Sun.

I had to admit I'm glad Eric had thought his way through all this. I hadn't really thought about what the aftermath would be once my plan had taken effect. I just wanted Victor dead. I went cold and shivered, that kind of oversight is what will get me killed. If not for Erics superior planning skills I may well have been dead already. I hoped this is a lesson I won't soon forget. I realised there was a lot I could learn from Eric when it came to planning and strategy. Like Pam said you don't live 1000 years by chance. If I am going to have a chance at a longer life I'd best learn quickly.

I leaned back into the booth and sighed. So much was happening all at the same time. I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. I wasn't sure how much more my brain could process today and I still had to deal with Eric. I wish I felt as good as I had after Dermot showed me how to balance and focus my energy. I wondered if I could do it here. I wasn't under sky but that was just to make it easier for me the first time. I was supposed to practice anyway. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the cushioning of the booth. I took a few breaths and thought about the feeling I had when Dermot breathed into me. I started to stretch my awareness out.

I was immediately overwhelmed with thoughts of sex, lust and being bitten, I quickly pulled back and resettled my shields. Oops, I'd reached out in my usual way with my mind instead of my soul. I took a few breaths and settled again, I focused in around my heart and started to stretch out from there. At first nothing happened but then I could sense a vibration. I felt along the edges of it and then moved into it. I could sense the bodies in the room and feel the energy they were projecting. There was so much heat and energy sizzling around from the people in the room I rapidly felt myself start to vibrate with it and heat up. It was fuelled by lust and powerful desires and I wanted to linger there with it but something was telling me to come back. I drew my awareness back and checked my shields.

I opened my eyes to find Erics eyes blazing like lanterns just a few inches from mine. I grinned and closed the distance to place a kiss on his lips. I could still feel the lust of the room singing in my blood.

Eric broke the kiss first. "Good evening my lover, what were you just doing", he asked, "you have created some intense interest."

I looked out at the club. Heidi, Indira, Maxwell and Pam were all looking at me intently and some of the patrons were turning in my direction as well following the vampires gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry" I replied flushing with embarrassment, "I didn't know that would happen"

Erics gaze swept the room and everything quickly returned to normal. He turned his blue gaze to me. "I could smell magic coming from you, what were you doing?"

"Oh, just relaxing my mind." For what ever reason I didn't want to tell Eric about what Dermot had shown me. I drew in a breath and squared my shoulders "Eric we have things we need to talk about tonight but not here. Can we go somewhere private."

"I would love to go somewhere private with you", he said huskily, "but we need to be seen in public for a while tonight".

"Pam filled me in earlier on some of the details." I reached across the table and put my hand over his, "Thank you for taking care of all of this. I didn't really think of what would happen after, which is something I have to improve on if I want to stay alive."

Eric's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I will always do what is necessary to protect you and any of my interests. I am always ahead of the game" he said with complete confidence. "What inspired this notion?"

"Oh, it's been an interesting few days. I've had a lot to think about."

Just then a waitress appeared with a True Blood for Eric and a gin and tonic for me.

Eric took a sip, looked at me intently and said "Tell me".

"Most of it is for later but I will tell you that Tara's baby shower went really well". I talked a little about the party, completely left out the visit with Cataladies, and I finished with "And Sandra Pelt is no longer a problem".

Eric raised one brow, "That had an air of finality to it my lover, whatever have you been up to."

I leaned closer and in a quiet voice told him about Sandra taking Sam and Jannalyn hostage and coming to my house. I ended it with Jannalyn crushing Sandras skull.

Erics face was completely shut down. "You have taken care of the body?"

"Sam and Jannalyn helped with that, she's in a place no one will ever find." I thought it best not to tell Eric about the portal into Faery at this point.

"There is never a dull moment around you Sookie" he said with some concern.

"Tell me about it. Hence the whole idea about learning to use planning and strategy." I gave him a wry smile.

Eric shook his head. "I am glad you are starting to take your mortality a little more seriously." He finished his drink, stood up and held out his hand, "Will you dance with me?"

I put my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor. He whirled me around a few times and then held me close. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. I felt him lower his head to breathe my scent in. I smiled as I felt a rumble vibrate through his chest. It had been a while since we had just relaxed in each others company and though I knew there was a lot we had to talk about, and most of it not happy, I was content for now to just be in the moment with the man I loved.

The song ended and I tilted my face up as Eric lowered his down to kiss me. In a low voice for my ears only he said "I am happy you came to me tonight." We broke apart and he took my hand and before I had a chance to protest he handed me up onto the platform with the throne. There was a second smaller padded leather chair there now. Eric guided me to my seat and then took his throne, slouched down and assumed his bored Master of his domain attitude. I shot daggers at him with my eyes, I hate being up here, and I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up in amusement.

What in Gods good name am I supposed to do up here? I felt anger and embarrassment washing through me, I didn't know where to look, what to do with myself, and I could feel the curious stares of the people in the bar. I lifted up my chin and gave myself a stern talking to. Get a grip Stackhouse, I will not squirm in humiliation just for his entertainment. I am a southern woman, I am serene in every situation. I am not a high and mighty vampire bored with the world and I refuse to slouch. I crossed my ankles, straightened my spine, shot Eric a look that would kill him if he wasn't already dead and fixed my gaze on the back wall. Eric laughed and then proceeded to start texting on his phone.

Pam glided up and took her place behind Erics chair. She leaned down and spoke to Eric for a while. She looked at me and said "Lovers quarrel? Eric, perhaps we should check to make sure she doesn't have a stake. Sookie has proven she can handle herself, I'd be cautious about upsetting her." And with that she glided away.

Great, no help from Pam. What on earth am I supposed to do up here? I felt charged up and alive after my little experiment, almost glowing. It was getting harder to sit here doing nothing. I glanced at Eric. He was still as only a vampire can be, gorgeous and radiating his dominance and untouchability. I was immediately consumed with desire, pride and anger. I quickly looked down at my shoes hoping I wasn't looking as flushed as I suddenly felt. Note to self, emotions much more intense after doing the energy balance thing. For lack of anything else to do I tried to dissect what I was feeling. The desire part…obvious. Anger, I hate being up here on display but I know there's a reason Eric did it, he did say we had to be "seen" but I don't like his way of doing it. This was Erics usual high handed 'I will do what I need to and not discuss it with you' thing. We will definitely be sorting that out later. Pride, where did that come from? Am I proud to be his wife? To be his? My eyes widened in shock and I struggled for a moment to keep my face composed as a truth descended on me. God help me, yes I am and worse yet, I am proud that he, Eric Northman, is mine. He. Is. Mine.

My brain started racing through the implications of this revelation. I started to feel the beginnings of panic, this was not the time or place to be having this sort of emotional epiphany (a word of the day from last week). I did the first thing I could think of to stop that train of thought, I opened up my shields. The noise was like a slap in the face. I immediately had to concentrate on putting up my shields again, building them up to a point where I could start to sift through the thoughts of the people in the club. Sex, sex, sex, I flipped past quickly. Bite me, turn me, fangbangers never seem to realise how big a turn off their desperation is to vampires. I saw myself a lot in the tangle of thoughts I was sifting. What has she got that I don't have….Who does that slut think she is….Why is he interested in her, shes nothing special….Is she a vampire?...I would let her bite me in a second….kinky sex stuff. Ewwww, I slammed up my shields. I was a bit disturbed that I was featured in so many thoughts and that they thought I might be a vampire. Damn it Eric let me down from here!

I felt my phone in my purse vibrate. I pulled it out to look at the message, glad to have something to do.

_You are beautiful this evening. Regal, Magnificent, Mine _It was from Eric.

I looked over to see a smug look on his face. I texted back,

_Don't try and butter me up, it won't work._

_I would love to butter you up, you will love it too._

_Not working, still mad._

_You won't be for long_

I shot a glance in his direction to see his eyes glowing at me intently from beneath his lowered brows. I felt a warmth start up between my hips and my heart beat a little faster. Damn him.

Eric stood up and held out is hand, I took it and let him lead me down through the club, which parted like the red sea for him, and out to his office. As soon as the door was closed he pulled me to him and started to kiss me like a house on fire.

The warmth I felt before started to ignite. It was so easy to just lose myself in Eric and I did for a few moments. When I surfaced for air Eric moved his cool lips down my throat and then paused to breathe in the scent of my skin, fangs lightly grazing my neck. I stiffened as the reality of why I was here pulled me back down to earth. "Eric" I said as I pushed my hands against his chest, "Why did you bite me like you did the night we ki…..the night Bubba sang?"

Eric went completely still.

"You didn't make it pleasant for me, in fact it hurt like hell. You knew you were taking more than you should have. What would have happened if I hadn't been able to stop you?"

Eric straightened up and looked down at me with his face closed. It's not often I wish our blood bond back, but this was one of those times.

"You promised that you wouldn't turn me." I locked my gaze with his.

"I remember", he said carefully. "Sookie, I will not turn you unless you ask me too." He glanced toward the door and back to me, "Even if it goes against every instinct I have."

There was a knock at the door. Eric looked at me his face unreadable. "I have some business to conduct with Mustapha. Then if you still wish we can go to my home."

I was aware that he was asking if I still wanted to be alone with him. If I could still trust him. I looked at him with a hard stare for a long moment and said "Don't do it again Eric, ever."

He stepped closer and put his hands around my face and pressed his lips to my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his middle and stepped into his embrace. I guess this was as close to an apology as Eric would give. We separated and I walked toward the door and opened it. I gave Mustapha Khan, Erics new day man, a slightly over bright smile. "Good to see you Mustapha" I said and I walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, THAT BITE! <strong>

**Thats how this whole story got started. I got to the end of DR and it just wouldn't leave me alone. Something was seriously up with that. That and the fact that the faeries don't really have a purpose as yet...hello future bombshell...and Sookie is STILL ignoring everything in front of her. My brain started making my own story up and after months of this I started writing it down in bits of scenes in a notebook. Still it wouldn't leave me alone. Then I discovered Fanfic and you bunch of sick obsessives just like me. Now the story is getting fleshed out and I find myself liking this writing thing. And people are reading it! Colour me surprised. (Yes I put u in things like colour, glamour, humour...proper Queens English and all that)**

**How did you like this chapter, what do you think? We are getting into the action now, things are about to heat up in lots of different ways.**

**Review away my pretties...  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone, **

**I need to say a huge thank you to everyone who has alerted for this story. I am astounded at the amount of you who are reading and alerting and I am so very grateful to those who take the time to write a review. Picture a giant hug in your direction.**

**I now have a beta. The excellent RubySun03 offered her services and I am very appreciative. From here on in readability should be on the up and up. Thanks Ruby!**

**Ruby and I feel that we should move the rating to an M now. So remember to look there from now on.**

**So this chapter follows on directly from the last. I have posted the last scene to get you back into it. Without any further ado…..**

**All is owned by Charlaine Harris. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously….<strong>_

"_Eric" I said as I pushed my hands against his chest, "Why did you bite me like you did the night we ki…..the night Bubba sang?"_

_Eric went completely still._

"_You didn't make it pleasant for me, in fact it hurt like hell. You knew you were taking more than you should have. What would have happened if I hadn't been able to stop you?"_

_Eric straightened up and looked down at me with his face closed. It's not often I wish our blood bond back, but this was one of those times. _

"_You promised that you wouldn't turn me." I locked my gaze with his. _

"_I remember", he said carefully. "Sookie, I will not turn you unless you ask me to."_

_He glanced toward the door and back to me, "Even if it goes against every instinct I have." _

_There was a knock at the door. Eric looked at me, his face unreadable. "I have some business to conduct with Mustapha. Then if you still wish we can go to my home."_

_I was aware that he was asking if I still wanted to be alone with him. If I could still trust him. I looked at him with a hard stare for a long moment and said "Don't do it again Eric, ever."_

_He stepped closer and put his hands around my face and pressed his lips to my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his middle and stepped into his embrace. I guess this was as close to an apology as Eric would give. We separated and I walked toward the door and opened it. I gave Mustapha Khan, Eric's new day man, a slightly over bright smile. "Good to see you Mustapha" I said and I walked out._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I walked straight to the ladies room. I needed a moment to collect myself. I was right and I didn't want to be right. Eric had for a moment that night considered turning me. His every instinct was telling him to turn me, he said. There's more he was not telling me, that much was obvious. The big question was, would his self control be stronger than his instincts I realized how much trust I was placing in him. Surprisingly I wasn't as concerned as I thought I should be. Revelation number two, I trusted Eric with my life. I looked at myself in the mirror as I washed my hands. Was I as crazy as everyone had always believed? I trusted a vampire who's every instinct was telling him to kill me. Idiot. I stared hard at my reflection in the mirror. He had saved my life on more than a few occasions; he had put himself in harms way to protect me as well. He had always been where I was, even when I was with Bill. It felt right that I would trust him with my life. He'd had the opportunity and desire to take it, but he didn't. He had behaved himself, so far. I may feel trust with him but I knew I still needed to be careful. Eric was first and foremost a vampire. I would be fooling myself if I didn't think self interest was his primary concern.

I finished up in the bathroom, checked my hair and makeup and went out into the club. Pam was at my side in an instant. "Shall I put you back up on the dais" she said archly.

"Ha ha, very funny Pam. The booth will do fine, thank you."

She led me to Eric's booth and slid in beside me. A waitress appeared with drinks for both of us.

"Hey Pam can I ask you something?"

"I may not answer, but you may ask," she replied and took a drink of her True Blood.

"Did Eric tell the staff to be nice to me? It's just that I've been getting special treatment from the waiters and Indira and Heidi have both given me a head bow thing."

"Sookie, your plan and your actions that night were worthy of vampire kind. You are also the Sheriff's wife and they have chosen to acknowledge you. Accept it. The wait staff have been instructed to treat you as they do myself and Eric. Is there a problem?"

"No, no. No problem. I just didn't want Eric to have ordered them to do that. I have enough humans and supes that don't like me without adding to the list." To tell the truth, it made me uncomfortable. But grudging respect has got to be better than contempt right.? I guess I'd take what I could get.

Pam looked at me with a dead serious expression. "Sookie, have you asked Eric to explain about the contract with Oklahoma?"

I looked up at her sharply, "Are you able to talk about this?" I looked over to where the back rooms and Eric's office were. "He's not going to punish you or try to kill you again is he?" The last thing I wanted was to see Eric and Pam going at each other again because of me.

Pam gave me a level look, "I can look after myself, can you?"

I stared back at her for a few moments. Pam was risking Eric's wrath by bringing this up with me. I knew her attachment to Eric ran deeper than I could possibly imagine. If she was willing to break faith with him it must be serious. I realized she must be worried for me as well as Eric. Also, Pam wanted me to know about this, Eric didn't. I would get a bit more information from her. I took a deep breath and told her what I knew, which was not much.

"He told me Appius had signed a contract for him with the Queen of Oklahoma before he came here, and that he thought it wouldn't be valid after Appius died. That he was still trying to get out of it." I looked down at my hands, "He also said that the Queen was calling him every week asking him to come. I guess that hasn't changed."

"No, it hasn't," Pam said.

"Can he get out of this Pam?" I asked quietly.

"I don't see how," she said. "You realize that he can't have a human wife and a vampire wife."

I nodded. I was feeling my stomach twist into a knot. I felt a surge of pure anger. Why couldn't I just have some peace? Why was something always threatening to take away the few things that I loved? I felt a strong desire to break something. I took a few breaths and reigned myself in.

"Tell me what you want me to know Pam."

Pam gave me a measured look. She must have decided that I wasn't about to fall apart and gave me a quick approving smile. She leaned in to speak quietly into my ear. "A maker contract is not done much these days but Appius and Eric are both of the Old World and still in many ways live by those standards. Appius, as Eric's maker, is entitled to do with him as he wishes. If his maker was still alive Eric really would have no choice but to comply. With Appius Livius Ocellas final death Eric can no longer be compelled into the marriage by him so DeCastro may now appeal for the contract to be void but thus far this has not happened and I doubt it will. DeCastro's reign is spread across three states; he is using all his resources to maintain control. To convince Freyda to break Eric's contract the King would need to placate the Oklahoma with huge sums of money and prime territory which would weaken the King's position and make hers stronger."

"So there's no one to help him?" I said quietly.

"The contract has been signed and by our laws cannot be undone. Eric is well known, well connected, respected, and wealthy. His knowledge of the state is an asset to the Queen and will assist her in her bid to take the state from DeCastro. She will not give him up I think." A look of pity crossed her face. "Eric also comes with a very valuable telepath with connections to Niall Brigant, the ruler of the Fae. The Queen will want to own you and DeCastro will take you from Eric as soon as he possibly can. They would turn you to keep you under their control." She lay her hand on my arm, "Sookie, you are in far more danger than you realize. There have already been attempts to take you. Eric and I have been able to catch them so far but the situation will escalate soon, particularly considering recent events."

I felt all the blood drain out of my face and I swear my heart stopped for a beat. "Me?" I squeaked out, "Why are they trying to take me, what will they do with me, who's trying to get me?" I felt panic rising. I put my head in my hands and tried to remember how to breathe.

Pam squeezed my arm where she still held it, hard, "Don't be naïve Sookie," she whispered harshly into my ear, "Everything you did at Rhodes was noticed by more than those monarchs that were present. Word of your value and loyalty spread quickly and only Eric's bond with the blood and the knife have kept you with us. Eric will be fine, he won't like being tied to the Queen but he will deal with it. It's you he's worried about. He can't protect you once the bonds you share are broken and his attachment to you is such that he will risk his own life to keep you safe."

I lifted my head to look at her, "What do you mean risk his life?" I asked. I could hear the tremble in my voice and saw the brief flash of fear cross Pam's face. My stomach gave a lurch.

"Eric will not give you up and put you in danger. He cannot have a human wife and vampire wife, if he is in breach of contract the penalty is final death. The Queen may try to use you as leverage to get Eric to do what she wants him to. Victor wanted you for himself and DeCastro has tried to lure you away to him. Eric and I feel Quinn was being used for that purpose. Monarchs and sheriffs across the country have petitioned Eric to use your services and would likely bond or turn you while you were there. Eric will not see you hurt, enslaved or turned by another vampire, Sookie. I don't know what he will do if something were to happen to you, he is irrational when it comes to you. He is even considering taking Louisiana himself. The state is in such poor condition with so few loyal vampires to help hold it and with so many vultures circling it will be lucky if any of us would survive long.

"DeCastro is in a strong position and even he struggles to keep the wolves from the door. Eric would need the alliance with Oklahoma to gain enough strength to take and stabilize the state and he won't do that because once your pledge with him is broken there will be a race to bond or turn the telepath. In a few days when Victor's fate is known the situation will become very unstable and dangerous for all of us." She pinned me with a hard stare. "The only option I see is to turn you. With Eric as your maker no one can come between you or touch you without his permission on penalty of final death. He refuses to do that as well. I like you Sookie, you would make a tolerable vampire, my maker wants you, why will you not join us for eternity?"

I didn't know what to say. I reached for my drink and took a few gulps. I just couldn't be a vampire. I couldn't explain why it felt so wrong for myself, let alone anyone else. I just know it did. I looked at Pam and said softly, "I'm sorry. Y'all are in this mess because of me. It didn't occur to me that I was such a dangerous liability to Eric."

"Sookie, I have told you this because you need to be aware of the situation you are in. The time to make decisions is growing short. You need to work with Eric and not be so stubborn when it comes to your safety. You are human and therefore weak and easily killed. We will do our best to get through this but we will need your help and compliance." She sat up straight and moved further away from me. "Eric is coming. Smooth out your face."

I jolted up straight. My face felt numb and I was sure it looked as bad as I felt. I looked toward where Eric's office was. I didn't see him yet but I knew he would appear any second, Pam would not be wrong about that. I needed a distraction; I couldn't let Eric know what Pam had just told me until we were away from her. I would not risk Eric taking his anger out on Pam again. I turned to Pam and said, "I need an excuse to look this awful, I'll tell you about Sandra Pelt."

Pam raised an eyebrow and I launched into a quick account of how Sandra Pelt met her end. Eric joined us in the middle of my story, and sat opposite listening. Boy was I glad the bond was broken.. When I finished my story Pam said dryly, "Sookie, I am glad you did not let yourself be mauled by a dog, it would be an undignified end. I have never met anyone with the ability to attract death in so many ways, it is fortunate you are proving capable of defending yourself. Perhaps I will teach you to fight myself." She stood up, inclined her head deeply to Eric, said "Master" and left.

Eric's eyes followed after her and then turned to me. "What has she said to you?"

I sighed and leaned back into my seat, "Eric if you're finished for the night can we please leave. I came tonight for a reason and I have a lot to talk to you about."

He looked at me for a long moment like he was trying to make a decision before he stood and said "Come, lover."

He guided me out the front door with a hand on my back and steered me toward his  
>corvette.<p>

"No, I'll drive my own car so I can leave in the morning."

"I'll have Pam bring it."

"Eric, I'm sure you have Pam running a million errands already that are way more important than driving my car to your house." That and I didn't want Pam in the vicinity of Eric's rage. As it was I would have to talk fast to get him to keep her punishment to a minimum.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I will follow you."

We got in our cars and Eric followed me (close enough that I could feel his disapproving stare on the back of my neck and see him glowering at me in the mirror) to his house. I pulled into the garage, Eric pulled in beside me and was waiting for me at the kitchen door before I had even turned off my car. I grabbed my overnight bag, went inside and kicked off my shoes (Eric's house rule). I was suddenly engulfed in an embrace and lifted onto the kitchen counter top.

Eric's hands were everywhere at once, his mouth crushed onto mine and he forced his way in. My body responded automatically, my legs wound around his waist and locked him to me. My hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair and I used my grip to pull myself as close to him as I could. The heat surged in me as all my fear and concern washed away. I wanted him, he was mine and in that moment I accepted it and wanted to claim him.

Eric must have been feeling the same. "I want you, Sookie," he growled, "You are mine."

I bit his lower lip hard and tasted blood. Eric let out a guttural noise. I caught his gaze, sucked on his bottom lip and tasted a little more blood before the small wound closed up and said "Mine".

Before I knew what was happening our clothes were gone and my back was against the wall, with my legs still wrapped tightly around him.. Eric entered me hard and fast and I moaned, he started thrusting and I moved with him. I put my arms around his neck and swung on him, determined to give as good as I was getting. Eric stumbled back till his back hit the wall opposite. Our bodies collided with each other faster and faster, the internal pressure increasing till it rode the line between pleasure and pain. I slid my hand up the back of Eric's neck, fisted a handful of his hair and pushed his head down toward mine. I locked onto his eyes and said "You…. Are….. Mine." I tilted my head to the side and exposed my neck for him.

He made a low animal noise and said "Mine" and bit into me. I exploded into a wave of pure sensation once, twice and when Eric released with a primal growl, again. My body trembled with ripples of sensation. Only Eric's grip on me was keeping me upright. He moved us into the bathroom, started to fill the tub, then lowered us into the warm water. I settled with my back up against his chest, his arm around me to keep me above the water as my body was still feeling a little limp.

We lay there for a while just touching each other, it was a nice little bubble of peace and contentment and I savoured it. I sighed. This was right, Eric and I together. I had never had such a connection with anyone and I didn't think I ever would again. I had never been able to relax like this around other people. The silence of his mind and strength of his presence was pure bliss. No human understood and accepted me like Eric did and no other was as capable of protecting me and loving me as he was. But did he? Really?

I sighed, time to break the peace. I unwrapped Eric's arms from around me and got out of the bath. I looked down at Eric "There are things I need to talk to you about." Where to start, I thought sarcastically? Oklahoma and the wedding contract, Victor and the bite, my emerging Fae abilities and not to forget the disturbing danger I had no idea I was in. I'll take Personal Danger for 300 thanks Alex. Humph, too much Jeopardy lately.

He looked at me narrowly as he dried himself, "Yes lover, I expect you do. I have a few calls to make then I will join you."

I took a deep breath as I watched him walk buck naked out of the room in search of clothes. This was going to be a long night. I looked at myself in the mirror, don't let him distract you Stackhouse, by dawn we will be on the same page. Together we stand, divided we fall. I went out to make some coffee, it's not like I would be sleeping any time soon.

I settled myself and my coffee in the corner of the couch. Eric was in his office, he came out and sat at the opposite end of the couch and turned to face me. I decided to open with "Well I've had an interesting few days. A lot has happened to me and I have to make some big decisions about my life. I am aware that we are in a dangerous situation right now and I want to make sure that I know where we stand."

"You have no need to be concerned, I have everything under control," Eric said dismissively.

I felt my anger flare. "Okay, that needs to stop" I said, trying to keep the snap out of my voice. "I am tired of being the last to know important things that concern me. I stumble my way through the supernatural world and end up in trouble because no one will tell me anything. I want to understand what's going on and what I need to be doing to stay alive, and who knows, maybe I can even help. I need you to explain things to me, help me understand how it works."

"Sookie there is nothing to concern yourself with. I am making sure you are safe and protected."

That was it….the final straw. I felt anger start to flow through me as if a dam that had been holding back all my fear, anxiety and anger about everything that had happened lately just burst. All the things that were making me frustrated just flowed out of my mouth. I slammed my coffee cup down on the coffee table and glared at Eric. "Damn it Eric, I need you to tell me the truth about what is going on around me, especially if it involves me. I am tired of being blind-sided by things, tired of running to catch up all the time, tired of finding myself in danger when I had no idea it was coming my way. I am so damn sick of it. I'm sick and tired of being in the middle of fucking supernatural power plays. I want to start to plan ahead, to try to be ahead of the game. I want us to be on the same page from now on." I took a breath and tried to get my anger under control. "If we are going to be together we need to start being honest with each other. I want to be able to trust you, but you make it hard when you conceal things from me. Like what ever brought you to the point where you thought it would be a good idea to turn me."

Eric's face had turned serious and he went still as if he sensed danger in the room.

I looked directly at him, I wanted to make sure he understood me. "I don't want to be a vampire, if that should ever change you will be the first to know." I waited till he acknowledged that he understood.

"I can understand that you might see turning me as an option to keep me safe from kidnapping attempts and because of the Oklahoma contract."

Eric jumped up and hissed, "Pam will pay for not keeping her mouth shut."

I felt my anger explode again and I leapt to my feet and stood toe to toe with him. "This is just what I'm talking about." I yelled in frustration, "Pam is right to tell me and you know it. I don't like it one bit, but I would rather know and take my own precautions than be blissfully unaware until I'm suddenly fighting for my life. Again." I spun away from him and said in a voice I didn't recognize as my own, "I will kill before I allow anyone to torture me again."

Eric stepped around in front of me and his large, cool hand tilted my chin up so I was looking at him. "I will not allow that to happen Sookie, I will protect you. I want you to live your life without being afraid."

"I just want to live my life too. But it has already happened and I will do whatever I can to make sure it doesn't happen again. I trust you to do what you can to protect me, you always have, and in my ignorance of my own danger I'm sure I haven't made that easy. Now I need you to trust me to protect myself as well. I want to be able to plan ahead, learn to defend myself," I reached out to touch his face, "You won't always be there to catch everything Eric."

He looked at me for a long moment, his face closed while he made his decision. "There have been three attempts to abduct you. All were taken care of before they entered my area."

I closed my eyes and felt a stab of fear. Eric guided me back onto the couch. "Thank you for telling me Eric, it's better that I know." Oh boy it really didn't feel better, in fact I was having doubts about my need to know everything. My bravado failed and my voice trembled "Wh-why, I mean who's after me?"

"Sookie you are a valuable asset. Your ability to hear humans creates a large advantage to the vampires you choose to work for. Your loyalty was noted by many at Rhodes and word has spread. You are also connected to Niall and part faery. It is becoming known that you are part Fae. I am trying to keep the information about your connection to Niall quiet."

"Who was it Eric?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me for a very long minute. "Victor tried to abduct you, poetic that you were the architect of his final death." I gave him a weak smile. "One of the New York Kings wished to have use of your services which I declined so he tried to take you by force. They never made it into my area or back to New York." He paused and let me absorb that. "The last attempt I am still seeking confirmation on. We were unable to get a positive identification of the one behind it."

I felt numb. Memories of when the Fae twins abducted me came flooding back. I hadn't thought about that for sometime. I could suddenly feel the flesh memory of their teeth ripping into my body. I shuddered. "No, never again" I said softly.

The realization of how visible I had become in the vampire world was pushing its way into my reluctant head. I had wanted to believe that I was just a small town nobody but now with the FBI knowing my name and vampires I'd never met hunting me that belief was shattering around me. I was having difficulty wrapping my head around it, but one thing was becoming very clear. I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears I could feel pricking my eyes from falling. "I'm never gonna be free of this am I? I'm never gonna be safe. I always thought that when you didn't want me any more I could just walk away from the vampire world. That's never gonna happen huh?"

"No lover, you are coveted by vampires. You will always need to be protected from us in some capacity. Sookie," he paused until I turned my head to meet his eyes, "I will never not want you."

That did it. A few tears escaped. Damn it Sookie! Get it together. I wiped my eyes and took a shaky breath. "Eric, I need to know the truth. Do you only want me because of what I am and what I can do? Did you bond and pledge with me just so you could have a valuable trophy?"

Eric's face hardened. His jaw stiffened and his eyes blazed. I had deeply offended him. He stood up and crossed the room so fast my eyes couldn't follow. He picked up a heavy arm chair and smashed it into the floor. The floor cracked and the chair smashed into pieces. His fangs were out and he was vibrating with rage.

This was the side of Eric I was scared of. I still wanted to know, I needed to know. "I'm sorry I offended you…..please understand Eric." It was time to lay my cards on the table. "I love you. I've only just recently figured that out. I realize the blood bond was just intensifying my own feelings, not creating false ones. I'm sure now of how I feel, but I'm scared too. I don't know how you feel about me. I get why you want my telepathy and faery connections but I can't understand why you want me. The vampire world is like a basket full of snakes. Y'all are only interested in gaining power and advantage over each other and you will do whatever is necessary to get it. You can play humans like instruments, and that's what I am really afraid of. That I am just a valuable instrument you have to keep happy because you can't glamour me." I looked down at my hands and whispered "I am afraid to believe in you because I don't know if I could survive the pain if I was wrong."

Eric was silent. I couldn't look at him. He slowly crossed the room and crouched in front of me, but didn't touch me. "I will never not want you Sookie. It is true that you give me power and advantage and that was the initial drive to make you mine. It is not why I bonded and pledged myself to you. Since I met you I have been obsessed by you. I want to be near you, to talk to you, to protect you. In over 1000 years I have not met anything or anyone that intrigues and surprises me like you do. The time we spent together when I lost my memory changed me." He tilted my chin up and caught my eyes. "You found something in me that was lost before. The place where you are inside me feels…..warm. That is of more value to me than you can understand. I bonded with you because I chose to. When my memories returned I understood why I felt something powerful for you and why you kept your distance when you desired me. So I pledged us to keep you with me until you admitted your feelings for me and to keep others from you. DeCastro was trying to force my permission to move you to Vegas, the pledge ended that. I didn't have time to consult your feelings in the matter." He waited to see if I was going to get angry like usual. I was feeling a lot of things right then but anger wasn't one of them.

Eric placed his large cool hands over mine. "I have considered you my wife since I accepted the knife from you. What you felt in the bond was not just your own feelings, it was mine as well. That's why it was so intense for you. The blood bond doesn't ever involve the vampire's feelings because we don't normally have strong feelings for humans. Our bond was unique and deep because we feel the same. I would bond and pledge myself to you again, because I love you."

A silent "Oh" escaped my lips. I couldn't speak, I had no words. I lifted my hand to Eric's cheek in a silent apology. As I looked into his eyes I saw new depths there, Eric was laying himself as bare as he could. I believed him. I leaned in to kiss him with as much tenderness as I could. This was _my_ Eric. I hadn't known that this was what I had been waiting for. To get just a glimpse of my Eric again sealed my faith in us.

All the things I had wanted to talk about left my head as my heart and my body took over. Eric picked me up as our kisses deepened and took us into his bedroom.

"Lover, look at me."

I looked up into fathomless blue as Eric let me see all of him. We made love with a passion and reverence for each other that I had not realized we held back before. Our need for each other was like a living thing surrounding us, enveloping us and sealing us together.

* * *

><p><strong>So….my wonderful beta Rubysun03 had some questions on Eric smashing the furniture and losing control. She worried it may have been a little out of character for him. So for those who feel the same I will explain my motive here as I did for Rubysun.<strong>

**Eric and the smashing chair event. I agree he is usually in control but with Sookie I felt he would let go a bit. He has done so much for her and she has consistently thrown it back in his face. She broke the blood bond, she hasn't acknowledged the marriage, she has rejected all of his offers of help and support and yet again questions his attachment to her. How much more will he take? I kinda felt he would let her see how offended he is and being Eric he would also be using that display to convince her of the depth of feeling he is capable of. Sookie questions whether vampires can love but doesn't love push us to the brink and into unusual behaviour sometimes. Only your partner can drive you that kind of crazy! Hope that helps with Eric's motivation, he is definitely not on the verge of a vamp break down. He is, as always, in control of himself.**

**Events will be moving along now and the writing is becoming more complex so it will be a few weeks between chapters. You can help keep me motivated by leaving me a review. Its really nice to see people enjoying what you're writing and it motivates me to spend more late nights chained to the keyboard.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**2nd Sphere  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Easter! Thanks everyone for hanging in there between chapters. Love, thanks and appreciation to all who are reviewing and alerting. Picture me happy dancing when I get a review. Still find it amazing so many of you are loving my version of events. **

**Thanks to RubySun03 for Beta skills. If there are some oddities in this chapter it is due to computer program issues between Ruby and me. Rather than re-beta all over again I decided to put you all out of your misery and give you an Easter gift. Hopefully, all will be well for Chapter 6.**

**All is owned by Charlaine Harris. I'm just having some fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I woke up in the dark in a confused state. Where am I? What time is it? I had a moment of panic before I realised I was with Eric down in his sealed room. Normally I hate sleeping here but last night my fear of kidnapping trumped my claustrophobia. I needed to feel completely safe and a secure locked room with an overprotective ancient vampire who had an interest in keeping me alive seemed to fit the bill. I lay still for a moment and tried to get my bearings. It was dark in here, there were no windows to let any light through and the door had an air tight seal so no light could filter through any cracks. I needed to get to the side of Erics gigantic bed and find the lamp. Firstly I had to get untangled from Eric. He had left to work for the rest of the night after I had decided to stay here in his room. I must have been tired as I hadn't felt him come back and drape himself across me before he died for the day.

I gathered myself to start to disentangle from Eric. Ever heard that comment about how unconscious people and dead bodies always feel heavier? That certainly applies to vampires who are in their dead daytime state. I suspect Eric had deliberately made it difficult for me to get away from him. I was on my back with his body half over mine, his arm wrapped over me. His hip and leg were thrown over mine pinning my legs to the bed. I wriggled my toes trying to work some blood down into my feet, Erics dead weight had seriously restricted my circulation. I started wriggling and easing myself to the side to release myself from his weight. I managed to get my upper body free from under him and started to sit up. I got about halfway before I yelped as I felt a strong tug on my hair. I lay back down and ran my hand down my hair and encountered Erics hand tangled up in my hair. I prised his fingers open and detangled us and attempted to sit up again. I pushed off his arm and then heaved his leg and hip off me. Freedom. I rolled over to the side of the bed and felt around till I found the lamp switch. I squinted as soft light filled the room.

First thing to do was the bathroom. Eric had one down here and I went to use it. As I showered I thought about my situation. Danger again. What was wrong with me? How do I keep finding myself in these situations? I came here to try and sort out our current set of problems only to find out that I had another one stalking me. A potentially painful and life threatening one. Yep. Sookie Stackhouse, disaster magnet. Situation normal. I really need some coffee before I think on this much further.

I shifted my mind to a more pleasant memory as I got dressed and blow dried my hair. The connection I felt with Eric when we made love was like nothing else I had ever felt before. My time with my memory impaired Eric had been something wonderful and I had hoped to be able to find it with him again. What we felt last night went deeper and beyond that. We had found a trust in each other and we now understood what each meant to the other. Eric had allowed me to see that warm place where I live within him and I had laid heart bare to him and placed my trust in him. We belonged to each other in ways that defy description.

I stood in the bathroom doorway and looked at Eric. He was flat on his stomach where I had left him after I crawled out from under him. He was dead for the day, that was for sure but by the look on his face it appeared he had died happy. I smiled and went to arrange his limbs in a more comfortable position, not that he would feel any discomfort but it made me feel better. I brushed his hair off his face, lightly kissed his lips and exited the room. The door sealed shut with a whoosh and an electronic beep. As usual I could leave but I couldn't get back in. I headed to the kitchen to put on the coffee.

I noticed a note propped against the coffee machine with my name on it. I started the coffee and picked up the note.

_Lover,_

_Our plan goes into action today. _

_It would be best if you were very visible today. Stay with those you know will be able to protect you. The situation in the state will be very unstable for a while now and you will be vulnerable. Pam will be collecting you at sunset. Pack for several days, it would be best for you to remain with me at this time._

_E_

Damn. Yet again I was distracted by sex. We were supposed to talk about all this. What is the plan? What's going to happen today? How vulnerable am I and exactly how high up the danger scale am I?

I felt a spike of fear run up my spine and had to fight a huge urge to race back down and stay all day with Eric in his sealed room. After what felt like a long time but was only minutes I got my fear under control. Okay, time to put on the big girl pants. I am in danger; painful, life threatening kind of danger. Eric has looked out for me so far but he can only protect me after dark. What if DeCastro suspects Eric of Victors murder? He will be punished or worse. Then what? No…..no more. I am not putting my safety solely into someone else's hands. If I can come up with a plan to kill Victor Madden then I can come up with a plan to protect myself. Gut clenching fear of torture is a great motivator for change. Who needs self help books when you've got pain and death to motivate you. Sookie Stackhouse, self help guru. I snorted, rolled my eyes and poured my coffee.

I sat down with a bowl of cereal and started to think. First thing I need to worry about is the vampire abductors apparently after me. I felt my heart beat start to race. Kidnapping. Been there done that and have no intention of doing it again. Last time I called in all my favours with Alcide, DeCastro and Eric and it still all went to hell in a hand basket. I had called and got things in motion but I had been taken by Neave and Lochlan within hours of it. Got me once but not twice. Eric wanted me to be seen and protected today. Hmmm, alibi and protection. Who _do_ I trust? I went through the people I trusted, Eric and Pam could cover the nightshift and Bill's always roaming in my woods but who for the day?

Alcide? I think I still have my Friend of the Pack status and he owes me for the shamen episode. It would feel awkward though to spend so much time with him right now, things between Alcide and I have been tense since his ill advised stunt of waiting for me in my bed. Naked.

Jason? No, as much as I love my brother he is too self involved for protection duty. I just can't draw him into my problems any further than he already is. Part panther he might be but he's not strong enough to fight full weres and vamps.

Dermot? Definitely a possibility. He cares for me and says he has my interests at heart. The Fae are good fighters and then there's the magic as well.

Claude? Trust, no. Would he have an interest in looking out for me? He did move into my house when he thought Dermot and the father of Claudine's unborn baby were trying to kill me. Claude is a full Fae and good in a fight, he held off Alexei the psychotic vampire teenager. In case of emergency call Claude. I just don't trust him. He's up to something. He won't tell me what it is but I am sure it involves me. Tricky, that's Claude.

Sam. I know I can trust Sam with my life. He's my best friend and has always looked out for me. He would help me in a heartbeat but did I want him to? I would feel awful if anything were to happen to him. For that matter if anything were to happen to any of my friends because of me I would be devastated.

Arrrgh…..I have to do something. I stood up and paced the tiny kitchen. Think, Sookie, think. Outside. I need to be firing on all cylinders and drawing the energy from around me seemed to have worked for me so far. Time to use some of this Fae stuff. I went to the backdoor keyed in the security code Eric had made me memorise and stepped out into the back garden. I'd never seen Eric use it but he had some nice patio furniture out here. I dragged a sun lounge out into the yard, but not too far away from the house, and sat down. I closed my eyes and stretched out my mind. No voids, no snarly were brains, just neighbours going about their business. Okay, safe enough. I focused on my heart and stretched out with my whole self.

There was a breeze today and the energy it formed in the sky was just amazing. I drew in and became a part of the air without meaning to. It was like I was flying, floating like a leaf in the breeze. I had flown with Eric before but this was different. It was like I was the air itself, not just an object moving through it. I don't know how long I stayed there but I suddenly was not alone. I could feel someone else riding the wind with me. I jumped back out and opened my eyes.

"Pop."

I screamed.

"Niece, whatever is the matter?"

I clutched a hand to my heart. 'Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea, Dermot you just scared the bejesus outta me" I panted. Considering very few people actually know where Eric's house is it tends to be the last place I expect to have visitors. "How the hell did you find me?"

"Sookie" he said with a confused look on his face "We have shared breath recently, I can feel your essence. You were not coming back from your flight so I intervened." His face grew serious "You must be very careful in wind flight, Sookie."

Like I was supposed to know all this. Supernaturals and arrogance. They just seem to assume you know what the heck they're talking about. I bit back a sharp retort, sucked in a breath and blew out my cheeks. "Dermot, perhaps if you are going to teach me things you might want to explain about boundaries and the possible dangers should I cross them."

"Oh" he said sheepishly. "I didn't think of that." His face creased into a huge grin "You are my first pupil, I wanted you to have fun and enjoy your first taste of magic. I've never been an instructor before."

"Well lets just call this a lesson for both of us. I will try to be more careful and you will tell me what I should be careful about." I caught his eye to make sure he was hearing me. "Now" I raised my eyebrows, "You can feel my essence?"

"Oh yes." He replied happily, "When Fae children are learning to use their magic their instructor will frequently share breath. It allows us to know when you're

using magic and where you are. If you get into trouble we can find you quickly."

"So you can tell when I use magic" He nodded. "Is that how you found me here as well?"

"While my essence is within you I can jump easily to wherever you are."

I narrowed my eyes, was this a Fae version of a blood bond. I just got rid of one, don't tell me I have been slapped with another one without my permission. "Is it permanent this essence feeling thing?"

"No, not at all. It will fade within weeks. We will always have a sense of each other because we are family but the presence of my essence will fade. I will ask to breathe you each time I teach you a new skill so I can help you if you get into trouble. Magic can be troublesome for a child."

Relieving and disturbing at the same time. Not quite sure what to feel about that one. On the one hand it's a relief to know someone will bail me out of trouble while I'm still learning. I am very glad it's not a permanent thing but it is disturbing that Dermot is inside me monitoring me. I gave an internal cringe. "Exactly how much are you aware of, I mean can you tell what I'm doing, feeling?"

"It is linked to the magic. When you use magic I will know and I will know what you are doing. I can not see you or know what you are feeling. It is my own essence that draws me to where you are and will allow me to feel when you use magic."

"So was I in danger just now?"

"You were wind riding. I have not taught you this yet and though it is fun it can be dangerous if you are inexperienced. I would not want you to ride into a storm. The energy you would harness could destroy you as you have not learned to channel it yet. I came to make sure you stayed in a safe place while you played."

My eyes were wide. Lesson 1 should have been respect the magic because it can destroy you. Message received loud and clear.

"Was I doing it wrong, the wind riding?"

"You would appear to have Fintans gift for it. He was a natural, and just seemed to understand the wind. He could find and harness vast amounts of energy very quickly. Niall is by far the best at it though."

I stood up and suddenly remembered where I was and why I was here. Then inspiration hit me.

Uncle, can you teach me to 'pop' from place to place like you just did?"

"I am sure you will be able to but it is much more advanced than you are ready for. Be patient, you will get there. You already show more potential than I expected from so little Fae blood."

I flopped down on the sun lounge and put my head in my hands. "I don't have time for patience." I looked up at Dermot who was watching me in confusion. "I just found out that there have been several attempts to abduct me by vampires from other states. Eric has taken care of it so far but it's only a matter of time before they try to take me in the daylight. He can't be there to stop that. Eric believes that things are volatile right now and I need to be protected. I decided this morning to take care of my own protection as best I can."

Dermot looked at me seriously. "Sookie you are too inexperienced to teleport yet but there are other things I can do to protect you. I can smell the vampire, I take it this is his resting place?"

I nodded my head.

"If you will be staying here I can ward it for you. Is there anything specific you would want to ward against?"

I thought for a moment. Would Eric be upset that I warded his home? I should probably talk to him first, but then when has he ever consulted me? This is about my protection. If he wants me to stay in this house where any old vamp can just walk on in, well, Eric will just have to deal with it. "Can you ward it against any vampire entering unless invited by Eric or myself. Amelia warded my house against anyone who wished me harm, can you add that? A ward against any being who wishes Eric or myself harm."

Dermot nodded and set off walking around the house mumbling to himself. "Dermot," I called after him, "I'm just gonna go get my things together then I will meet you out the front. Sorry, but I really shouldn't invite you into Eric's home without his permission. He nodded in acknowledgement and continued on with his muttering.

I keyed my code in and entered the house again feeling better than when I'd stepped out of it. I was doing something to help myself out and now I would not be alone to drive back to Bon Temps either. Having a magical being who wanted to look out for me sitting beside me in the car made me feel a whole lot more secure. I quickly grabbed the few things I needed and made up a list of what groceries I would need to bring and went out to get my car. I opened up the garage door to find Dermot sitting in the grass enjoying the sun.

"C'mon lets get going home. We'll stop in at Merlottes and get something to eat." I turned and went to open my car door. Telling Dermot about my safety problem seemed to be working out okay so far so I think I'm gonna tell Sam as well. I wanted to have a least one fully functional, rational person who knew what was going on. Sam has been my voice of reason since we became friends and as a true shifter he has a unique place in the supe world. Sam seems to have a certain respect in the supe world. Even though all the different races seem to not tolerate each other, when they come into Sam's bar they don't create trouble. I've noticed that's a very rare thing.

I turned back around wondering why Dermot wasn't here yet to find him still sitting in the grass. "Well, you coming or not?"

He looked up at me. "Sookie, I have just warded this place and cannot enter unless you invite me."

"Oh" I felt a flush racing up to my cheeks. "Dermot, will you please…"

He cut me off with "Sookie, I know where he rests now. If he were to harm you in anyway I will kill him."

My invitation died on my lips.

He continued "Of course I can unravel my wards but that would make the hunt too easy. Hunting the North Man would be spectacular."

We just stared at each other for a long moment. I had a moment of clarity. If vampires were to kill me the vengeance exacted by my Fae kin would be swift and fatal. Considering it was monarchs that were creating my danger my death would potentially incite a second vampire faery war. What side of the line Eric would end up on? I couldn't tell. I just knew it wouldn't be a good outcome. My motivation to survive and protect myself just got real serious.

Dermots voice brought me back "Niece, may I show you another way in which I may help you. You may not be able to teleport yet but I can take you with me."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Leave your car and we will go where ever you need together. It takes more energy and is not often done with adults but it is common for us to transport our children in this way."

I was suddenly nervous. Popping around the place seemed like a real convenient skill to have but now when I was faced with actually doing it, or at least trusting Dermot to 'pop' me to the right place, I was apprehensive to put it mildly.

"Oh….. I don't know Uncle. How safe is this?" I started to back peddle.

"It is perfectly safe but I will ask to breathe you so that our connection is strong. Come." He held out his hand. "If you become comfortable with this it will make it easier for you when it is time for you to learn it yourself."

I was still unsure. What if he lost me in limbo?

"Sookie, you asked if I could help you to protect yourself. This is one of the ways in which I may help you. If you call I can come to get you."

Damn it! He was right. That would be a real neat get out of jail card. Just call Dermot to 'pop' over and pick me up out of the clutches of my abductors. I sighed, closed the garage door and walked over to Dermot and took his hand.

He smiled an encouraging smile at me. I will breathe you now. He grabbed my shoulders and leaned forward. I suddenly thought what will the neighbours think when two people just disappear in front of them. I held up my hand and said "Wait, just let me check if anyone is watching." I stretched out my mind and found nothing out of the ordinary. There were only a few people about at this time of day and they all appeared to be otherwise occupied. "Okay, let's do this quickly."

Dermot breathed me and I tried to relax and allow it. I really don't think I will ever become accustomed to being breathed. He then stood behind me, wrapped his arms tightly around me and asked "Where do you wish to go?"

I was hungry and thought I might just need a stiff drink after this so I said "Merlottes and we better appear out in the trees behind the back lot." The last thing I needed was for Maxine Fortenberry to see me and Dermot pop out of thin air locked in an embrace. It would be all over the town in less time than it took me to pop there.

"Close your eyes and think of where you want to be."

I thought hard about the place I wanted and then I could feel Dermot drawing in power. He was humming with it and I was to, then he took a step backwards and pulled me with him. It was like all the air pressed in on us for a moment and then released us again with a shove. I stumbled forward but Dermot being Fae was strong and easily kept me from falling. I opened up my eyes to find myself in the back lot of Merlottes just within the tree line. It had only taken the time it took to blink.

Incredible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. I do love a review.<strong>

**Am off to write Chapter 6. See you all soon,**

**2nd Sphere.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! (ducks flying objects) I know it has been a while since I posted and I apologise for keeping you all waiting. I had this chapter started when all of a sudden all the words and the scene for the ending of this story just appeared in my head. Of course, it was brilliant and I had to stop and write it all out before I lost it. It perfectly bridged the bit I can't tell you about and explained the other part that I can't tell you about yet. But, enough about that. Once this bit of magic was given my muse up and left for a holiday. I just couldn't get the flow going again. So I went and wrote some other stuff till it came back. **

**RubySun has waved her magic beta wand over it so it is ready to go. I hope you enjoy. I am off to read Deadlocked.**

**All belongs to Charlaine Harris, I'm just playing choose your own adventure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I followed Dermot into Merlottes in a slightly dazed and awed state. I had just traveled from Shreveport to Bon Temps in the time it took to breathe in and back out again. It normally took me forty minutes to make that journey. I just couldn't quite process what had happened. I walked straight up to the bar, sat on a stool and put my head in my hands.

Sam's concerned face appeared in front of mine, "Sook, you okay?"

"Sweet tea," was all I could manage at that moment.

Sam glared at Dermot who had settled beside me. "What did you do to her?"

I glanced up at Sam and made a shooing motion with my hand "Tea…..please."

Sam shot one more black look at Dermot then got busy with my tea. He slid it under my nose and stood there until Holly came up with an order to be filled. I wrapped my hands around my glass and took a small sip. Slowly, sip by sip I came out of my shock and became aware of my surroundings.

The bar was busy for lunch. It looked like a good part of Bon Temps was here today. I noticed that the flat screens that were usually reserved for football were on and almost everybody was glued to them. I tugged on Dermot's sleeve, "What's going on?"

"You are recovered?"

"I appear to have all systems running, but recovered is a little optimistic right now."

"You will get used to it," he said patting my arm and giving me an encouraging smile.

"All I know is I'm not getting any more acquainted with it today. You might just want to 'pop' on home and bring back your car; otherwise I would rather walk home."

"Will you be safe here?"

"Sam is here and there's a whole bar full of people who know me as well. I'm probably safer here than anywhere." Merlottes was like a home to me. I knew the people and the workings of the place and Sam was my friend who would always look out for me. I just feel safe here.

"I will return soon," and he took off out of the bar.

I breathed a sigh of relief. No more teleporting today. It's a fast way to travel and handy in a pinch, but there was no way I was doing that again soon, unless I _really_ had to.

Now that I had all of my senses working again, I felt my stomach protesting the lack of food it had received so far today. I caught Holly's attention and ordered a burger Lafayette and fries and another sweet tea. "Hey Holly, what's got everyone in a twist?"

"Where you been Sookie? There are explosions happening all over the state this morning, New Orleans, Baton Rouge, Alexandria and just now in Shreveport. Houses are just exploding for no good reason. The news is saying they haven't found any rhyme or reason yet."

I felt all the blood drain out of me. Oh there was a rhyme and a reason for the explosions alright. I was willing to bet all those houses were the resting places of one Victor Madden. This was the plan Eric and Pam had devised going into action. The one I still had no idea about.

I looked up at the flat screen and saw the billowing smoke and flashing lights of the fire engines. The reporter came on to deliver a breaking story that a splinter group of the Fellowship of the Sun was claiming responsibility for the bombings. It was unconfirmed if all of the properties were owned by vampires, but the New Orleans one was known to be the residence of Victor Madden, a well known vampire with many business ties in the state. The police were unable to confirm any deaths at this time.

Just then I felt a hand grab my arm. I had already balled up my fist to strike out at my attacker when I realized it was Sam.

"Sookie, come on out back for a sec," Sam started to drag me off the barstool.

He steered me into his office and shut the door. "The shifter message boards are saying two of those places were known to belong to Victor Madden. Six shifters who work for him are dead and others are not accounted for. My guess is that the other places are also vampire owned maybe even by sheriffs." He looked at me with concern. "Sook, one of them is in Shreveport, it might be Eric."

I had a moment of panic before my brain kicked in again. "Eric's fine Sam, I know exactly where he is and he was fine when I left not that long ago." I reminded myself that with the wards Dermot had placed around Eric's house no one should be able to attack him there. Besides Eric is the bomber….technically. I'm pretty sure he himself had nothing to do with the physical part of it. Knowing Eric he probably had the Fellowship culprits glamoured into believing the idea was theirs and let them take care of it all. "I didn't think you would care if Eric met his final death Sam?"

"I don't. Honestly Sook if I could get you away from all of them I would, particularly Eric. I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt again by those damn vampires."

I sat down in the spare chair. I could feel his concern for me and it was clear in his snarly shifter mind as well. "I'm okay Sam, being hurt by Eric is the least of my concerns right now."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Sook, what's going on?"

I looked anywhere but at him and weighed up what I could say. Where do I start?

"Damn it Sook!" Sam stood up and slammed his fist into the desk. "What has Eric dragged you into this time?"

"Sam, Eric hasn't dragged me into anything I didn't choose to participate in. I know you don't like him because he's a vampire but he's always been there for me when I needed him and he takes care of me."

Sam gave a snort. "He's using you Sookie. It's what they do, they have no respect for anything but themselves. They will do whatever it takes to get what they want and will destroy lives without a second thought. We're all just cattle to them. Eric is no different. He is not someone you cross. Sook, he has a well deserved reputation for ruthlessness and violence. Everyone in the Supe world usually gives him a wide berth. You don't cross Northman." He grabbed my hand, "Cher, I worry about what his end game is for you. What you are is rare and not something a vampire will give up."

What Sam didn't say, but was clear in his mind was that he worried Eric was going to turn me - and soon. Sam didn't know if he could stand to see that happen to me. He didn't know what to do about it or if he could stop it but if I asked for his help he would try. I felt humbled that Sam would put himself in harms way for me but at the same time I knew that I could never ask him to. I couldn't drag my best friend into something that he shouldn't be a part of.

"Sam," I tapped the side of my head, "I can hear how concerned you are for me and I appreciate that. Eric has had several opportunities to take my life but he never has and I know he won't, unless I ask him to, which I have no intention of doing. He has put himself in danger for me so many times and he is the only reason that I am able to live my life as freely as I do. What I did in Rhodes is now well known in the vampire world and I have come to realize that I will never be free from it. I don't like it, not one little bit, but there it is. I just have to live with it now."

Sam squeezed my hand, a look of pity quickly replaced by anger crossed his face. I gave him a smile. "It's okay Sam, I have Eric. I know you find it hard to believe but he does love me and I love him. I thought at first it was the blood bond talking but I got Amelia to break it and as it turns out I love him just the same." Sam looked skeptical. "It's Eric's own choice to let me have my life and my freedom because he knows it's important to me. You and I both know he could have easily taken it away. He has protected me when I was in danger and has kept me safe when I was in trouble I was not even aware I was in. If it wasn't for Eric's forethought to pledge me I wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation with you. I would be a telepathic slave in Nevada right now."

"Sook, he tricked you into that pledge, marriage whatever you want to call it. You can't tell me you want it," he said in earnest. "You never call him your husband, it's always boyfriend. If you really wanted to be married to him why haven't you made it legal in the state of Louisiana?"

"I admit when I found out I was married I was pretty angry with him. I don't call Eric my husband because for a long time I didn't accept it either. I do now, but it's no ones business but ours. I can live without the world having an opinion on my choices. The pledge is the only way he could protect me and give me my own life. Without it, any King or Queen could just take me and bond me to them. Believe me they have tried. I've only just found out how frequently my telepathy is requested and Eric denies them no matter how much money they offer." I took a breath to stop the shiver that started moving up my spine. "Lately Sam, they have resorted to abduction attempts."

Sam moved swiftly around the desk and swept me into a hug. "Cher, I'm sorry. I wish none of this had ever happened to you. I wish I had kicked Bill out the first time he set foot in Bon Temps."

"Don't blame Bill. He looks out for me too. If you want to blame someone blame Hadley for opening up her big mouth to the Queen or my Fairy Grandfather for making me supernatural catnip."

"Sook…."

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the office door suddenly opening as Jannalyn stepped in. She took in Sam and I locked in an embrace and the words she had been about to say died on her lips. Her anger and jealousy hit me like a gut punch. Her hands balled into fists and she started to tremble all over. Alarm bells started going off in my head. I pushed away from Sam. He went to Jannalyn and put an arm around her. Sam has good instincts.

"Honey, we were just talking about the bombings and the deaths of the Mayhew twins, local were panthers from Hot Shot." He kept a tight hold on her and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"Thanks for telling me about Dean and Dixie, Sam. I'll make sure Jason knows and I'll send my condolences to Calvin. Jannalyn, I hope everyone in the Long Tooth pack is okay." The look I got from Jannalyn told me this wasn't over, not by a long shot. I walked out and shut the door with a feeling deep in my bones there was a reckoning coming between me and Jannalyn.

I went back out to my seat at the bar to find my order waiting for me. As much as I wanted to leave I couldn't because Dermot wasn't back yet and I figured I was safer here in the bar with a lot of witnesses if Jannalyn decided to take things further. I focused on eating my burger, my stomach thanking me for finally remembering about it. It wasn't long before Sam returned to working the bar with Jannalyn firmly in place on a stool between Sam and me. I couldn't help but hear her snarly brain. All I could make out was a general sense of anger and jealously. I focused on building up my shields - I sure didn't want a sneak peek into her head right now. I'm pretty sure I would see her smashing my skull in like she did Sandra Pelts. There was no way she was good enough for Sam. I gave myself a mental slap for my uncharitable thoughts, what would Gran think?

Dermot walked in so I quickly finished my burger, left Holly a tip and forced my crazy Sookie smile onto my face. "Nice to see you again Jannalyn, give my best to Alcide. Sam, I'll see you in a few days. Call if you need me to work sooner." With a glance at the TV, which still showed billowing smoke and fire crews, I grabbed Dermot's arm and hightailed it out of there.

Dermot was quiet on the drive home which gave me time to worry about what Jannalyn might do to me. I would need to watch my back there. I couldn't tell Eric about it, he'd likely do something particularly nasty to Jannalyn and maybe even Sam. No, I would just have to be wary of danger where Jannalyn was concerned. I couldn't tell what she might do, but I knew with certainty that she was out to get me. I sighed and leaned my head on the window as we turned into the driveway. As Dermot drove around the back of the house to his usual parking spot, I noticed another car there. It was a red Mustang and my beautiful cousin Claude was lounging on it, shirtless, enjoying the sun like he was on a photo shoot for muscle cars. Claude is gorgeous. Everything about Claude is beautiful, his body, his face, the way he moves, I'd seen many a woman rendered silent by his physical perfection. If only it wasn't skin deep. Claude's personality lacked in several key areas. I internally groaned. I didn't need this today.

I looked over at Dermot. "Did you know he was here?" Dermot was silent but there was a guilty look on his face. "What did you do Dermot?"

"I called Claude to talk about your protection. We are family. We look after each other."

I got out of the car. "Claude." I made my voice carefully neutral.

"Sookie, have you recovered from your upset?"

"Apologize Claude or you can just get back in your car and drive home." He looked at me with a smirk playing around his mouth.

"You disrespected my house, and my personal space. You hurt my feelings and my friend. What you did was a nasty trick and until you are genuinely sorry I have nothing to say to you." I stood looking at him for a moment, waiting to see his response. Just as I was about to turn around and ignore him he slid off the car hood and walked toward me in the fluid way he has.

As he got close his eyes widened, he turned and glared at Dermot. "Why didn't you tell me she has started to mature?"

"Dermot shrugged, "I have it under control. Sookie is my task and my niece."

"She is my responsibility. This changes everything." He glided up to me, placed his hands on either side of my face and looked deep into my eyes. The intensity of his gaze caught me by surprise and I couldn't look away. Part of my mind was telling me I was still angry with him, but the larger part appeared to be dumbstruck.

His thumbs stroked the sides of my face as he said "Welcome sister." Then he let go of me and with a 'pop' he was gone.

I just stood there waiting for my mind to start working again.

"W-What just happened?"

"Claude just made his intention toward you known."

Oh, I didn't like the sound of that. "What does that mean?'

"You are maturing. It means that you will soon start to have fertile cycles in the fae way. Claude is stating his availability as a mate."

"What!"

"Your fertility matures as your power does. It will happen quite quickly and you will have cycles in your life where if you wish, you may bear a fae child. It is a great honor and a blessing to bring a fae child into the world, we have so few children being born."

My cousin wants to have a baby with me. My _cousin._ That was it. Enough. I can not take anymore of this today. "No! No, no, no, no. No!" I turned and marched into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Ewwww! Creepy crawly skin feeling. This was a big chapter so I split it up. Wait till you see what happens next. Am posting right now. Don't forget to leave a review. <strong>

**2nd Sphere.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all,  
><strong>

**If you remember (Ch 5 flashback alert) Sookie had Dermot put wards around Eric's house and then 'popped' home with Dermot leaving her car at Eric's. Right now, over in Shreveport, Eric just rose for the night.**

**RubySun has waved her magic beta wand over this bit too. Thanks RubySun.**

**All is still owned by Charlaine Harris, sigh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. It had taken the rest of the afternoon to start to get myself under control. I spiralled from anger to disgust to despair and back again so many times I'd exhausted myself and fallen asleep. I groggily answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Where are you! Are you safe?"

"Eric! What's wrong?"

"Are you alright?"

I could hear the tension in his voice now that I was fully awake. "I'm fine. I'm at home. What's going on?"

He was silent for a moment. "Your car is still here, there is a strong smell of fairy and magic. You left no explanation of your whereabouts. Given our current circumstances I assumed the worst."

"Oh no. Eric I'm sorry, it's been a crazy day and I guess it just slipped my mind to leave you some sort of message. I'm fine."

"Good. Explain."

"Dermot took me home. While he was there I asked him to ward your house like mine is. I had him ward it so only you and I can enter. Everyone else must be invited in and no one with intent to harm us can come in."

I heard him call out, "Pam, enter."

"Are you angry?"

"Yes. And no. The ward is an advantage. Now explain why I cannot leave my house."

"Huh?"

I can not leave my house and Pam can not enter. I assume this is the work of the Fairy? Tell him to fix it before I send Pam over for a Fairy flavored beverage."

I ran to my bedroom door, threw it open and yelled, "Dermot!" I ran out to the kitchen and found him sitting at the table.

"What did you do? Why can't Eric leave his house? Tell me how to fix it."

Dermot, with a guileless smile said, "I can't isolate a single supernatural being from the ward. You are the purpose of the ward, it will respond to your desires only."

"Eric, please come in and out of the house," I said into the phone.

"Fix it, Fairy." There was no mistaking the threat in Eric's voice.

"Niece, you must be present in the ward for permission to be granted."

I glared at Dermot. "Eric, I'm leaving now."

"Be quick." Eric's voice was carefully neutral. "We have company arriving tonight."

Oh no, I had forgotten about the bombings. Nevada must be coming tonight. Eric would need to present a strong, controlled appearance and he was stuck in his own house until I could get there. There was no time. I sighed and said a silent prayer.

"Dermot, take me to Eric's. You broke it, now you help me fix it. Eric, I'll be there soon." I hung up and looked at Dermot "Pop me over there before I think about what I am doing."

"Certainly." And with that he stepped behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled us back. As before, there was a pressing of air all around me and then a push and I stumbled onto Eric's front lawn.

Pam, who had been standing near her car, dropped into a defensive, battle-ready crouch at our unexpected 'pop' onto Eric's front lawn. She relaxed a little and retracted her fangs. "Sookie, how nice of you to pop over." She arched an eyebrow at me. "I approve of this new you. Eric, you should be nice to Sookie. She took down Alexei, she was ready and able to take out Appius, and she has you trapped. Careful Master, it would appear your wife is more than what she seems."

"Pam." Eric was not very happy. "You have much to do this night. Leave. Now."

"Hold on," I said. "Pam, will you please come in."

Pam went over, opened the door, and stepped into the house. Eric appeared behind her and gave her some papers. "Find Sookie an appropriate dress for tonight. We will meet you at Fangtasia." He tried to follow Pam out the door and was stopped by an invisible barrier. "Fix this now Fairy."

'Pop', and suddenly there was Claude.

Just what I didn't need right now. "Claude, go home." I glanced over at Pam. She had a glazed look and was drifting toward us. The fae are deliciously irresistible to vampires and having two of them on the front lawn was more than Pam could resist. "Eric, stop Pam! Please"

"Pamela, stop." Eric's voice was loaded with command. Pam stopped still as only a vampire can. She drew in a breath and her fangs extended. She licked her lips and ran her tongue around her fang, "Yum."

"Get me out of this house now or I let her feed." Eric could teach glaciers something about cold.

"I do not fear you vampire."

I whipped around to yell at Claude and was shocked into silence. He was Claude but he wasn't. He sounded different, looked taller, more substantial. It was making my head hurt to look at him. I had never seen Claude like that before. It was as if he had thrown off a layer of a disguise.

"We are Sookie's kinsmen, we will protect her. She does not belong with you, dead thing, your time with her is ending soon. If anything should happen to her while she is in your care you will answer to Niall Brigant." He stepped to me, put his hands on my shoulders, and lowered his mouth onto mine. He breathed me and before I knew what was happening he was kissing me. I was overwhelmed with sensation. It was like the caress of a summer's day, warm sun, cool breezes and birds singing with an erotic masculine undertone that was all Claude. Suddenly I remembered what was happening and with who. My eyes flew open and I pushed at Claude. It was as effective as pushing Eric. Instinct took over and I brought my knee up to meet with Claude's man parts just as Jason taught me. He sensed it coming and moved just enough to avoid the damage I had intended to inflict. He stepped back with a smug smile on his face. "He can't make you feel like I can cousin."

I slapped his face as hard as I could. He laughed, "So you enjoyed it then?" And with a 'pop' he was gone, just as Pam lunged for him.

I spun around looking for Dermot and found him safely up on the roof of Eric's neighbor's house. "I am sorry Sookie. Do you wish me to take you home?"

"No. Just leave Dermot." He bowed his head and popped away.

"Fairies, tasty but so hard to catch," Pam sighed. She turned and walked to her car. "Sookie, let Eric out before he destroys the house. Nights are so much more interesting when you're around."

I turned to look at Eric standing very still and tense in the doorway. I didn't need a blood bond to know that Eric was livid.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Please leave me a review. Chapter 6 and 7 were originally just one chapter but I split it into two just so you can review twice as much. Review whore? It's not outside the realm of possibility. Hahahaha.<strong>

**Up next – Felipe comes to town.**

**See you soon, 2nd Sphere.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all, **

**I know, I know…it's been a bit of a wait for this chapter to come out. Real life can shake you up, down and spin you around sometimes and, when it does, writing gets put to the side for awhile. **

**I would like to just give a shout out to the regular readers and reviewers who have stuck with this story (slow updates and all). Even though I don't PM back I greatly value your reviews and would like to say a big "thanks" for the feedback, it's great to know what you think and how you feel about the story. **

**So, this takes up the story right where we left it. Claude has just kissed Sookie in front of Eric (who is trapped in his house by the ward Dermot placed on it). I would suggest reading the last part of Ch 7 to get the feel of the scene going again.**

**The very gracious RubySun03 has done her beta thing yet again. Thank you for the time and effort you put into making this story read well and with consistency.**

**As always Charlaine Harris owns all of these interesting characters and their intriguing world. I am just musing on their futures. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Eric, you are welcome in this house."

Faster than my brain could comprehend, Eric launched out of the door, swept me up and deposited me back inside the house.

"You reek of Fae."

His hands had a crushing hold on my shoulders. The rage and bloodlust was apparent in his face. He was fighting to control himself. He pushed me up against the wall at vamp speed with a force that nearly knocked the breath out of me.

"You. Are. Mine. _MINE_." He punctuated every word with a hard shove against the wall. His grip on my shoulders was becoming excruciatingly painful.

"Eric, you're hurting me."

He shifted his grip to my waist, lifted me up high, and breathed in as he pressed his face into my breasts. He scented me from breast to neck and crushed his body against mine. I felt his fangs graze along my neck as he started to rub himself against me. The unfulfilled desire to fight and the need to claim me, mixed with the strong scent of fairy, were proving a powerful combination that only sex or violence would release. I just hoped that Eric was in control enough that the two wouldn't be combined.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"There is no time for talk. You smell of him. You should smell of me. You are my wife and no other should touch you. The fae will pay for his insult." His eyes glowed with fury. He crushed his mouth onto mine and his tongue forced its way in. When he let me come up for air, I pushed against him hard.

"Please, Eric, I didn't know Claude was going to.…"

"He claimed you. The only reason he is not dead right now is that the King will be here soon. You are mine. You can not smell like another. You will feed from me to erase his claim."

"But….Eric, won't that mean we start a bond again. We need to talk about this." As much as I might love Eric, the depth of the bond that we had previously established had been crippling in its intensity. I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to that.

"No. He is inside of you. Only I will be inside of you and I intend to be. This is not the time to show weakness."

Claude was inside me. Eeewww. There was no way he was staying there. My mind was suddenly in sync with my body and the way Eric's body was grinding against mine was making me start to agree with his suggestions. I broke a bond once right? I can do it again if I need to. I got on board with Eric's program, besides I really didn't think he was going to take no for an answer.

"Okay," I agreed. I grabbed his face and caught his eyes "But I reserve the right to break the bond again if I need to." He snarled but inclined his head. "Don't hurt me Eric" I cautioned, "remember, I'm breakable."

He licked up my neck then sank in his fangs. I sucked in a sharp breath then gave in to the pleasure. Eric's hand had made its way into my panties and was rubbing in all the right places. I gasped as he slid his fingers inside me and curled them to hit just the right spot. He drew deeply on my neck and the twin sensations were more than I could resist. My body tightened and then released on a wave of pleasure. Eric withdrew his fangs and licked the tiny wounds. Fabric tore in his haste to remove our clothes. He moved us to the floor and looked at me with an intense excitement in his eyes. "Take me inside you lover."

Our height difference put his nipple at bite height. I would have preferred not to use my teeth to bite him but I knew how much he needed and loved it. I had a moment of déjà vu as I tore the skin below his nipple and took both it and the oozing gash into my mouth. As I drank him in, he groaned and shuddered all over. He entered me hard and fast then started to move with firm and decisive strokes. As his blood mingled with mine I felt our bond open. I could sense Eric's excitement and satisfaction growing and expanding within me. He increased his pace and as I took one last deep suck on the wound before it closed, he released with what sounded suspiciously like a victory cry.

"Lover. Bonded. Wife. Mine." He nipped and kissed me from my lips down to my toes as he spoke. His cool body glided up mine until we were face to face. He cocked an eyebrow. "Shower?"

I smiled in acceptance. Showers with Eric have always been a treat not to be missed. "Are you sure we have time?"

"We will make time. There is still a trace of the fairy on your skin. I can not bring you before the King smelling of another man."

I felt a flare of irritation. "Damn Claude. He had no right to do that." I stomped my way to the bathroom. "I swear the next time he tries to touch me I'll stick him with Gran's trowel." Fairies don't like iron and Gran's old garden trowel had already proved a useful weapon. Stakes, silver chain, lemon juice pistols and a trowel – I was gonna need a bigger handbag to pack all that, I snorted.

Eric's voice was glacial. "There won't be a next time. I will kill him for this."

"No you won't" I exclaimed, "Not until I get some answers out of him."

"Hmm, torture. Lover, I like the way you think." He gave me a fangy grin.

I gave him my serious frown. "You have enough to deal with, Claude is my problem and I'll deal with it." I didn't like the turn this conversation was taking so I changed it. "So where's this promised shower. I expect plenty of steam."

Eric inclined his head "As my lover wishes, so it will be."

o0o0o0o

The lot at Fangtasia was full by the time we arrived. As Eric pulled his sleek red corvette into his regular spot, I quietly breathed a sigh of relief. The short drive from Eric's house to the bar had been a frosty one. The shower and the sex were A-one. It was the presentation of his bleeding wrist for me to feed from which had caused the problem. I wasn't convinced that I still smelt of fairy and Eric was convinced I did. It wasn't the fairy smell I was concerned about, it was bonding too fast. It was not something I had thought about yet and while I was not completely against it, I wanted to take it slow and be conscious of what it was we were doing this time. In the end, I had decided that if Pam could smell Claude then I would reconsider. Eric was offended. Again.

We parked and entered through the back door. Pam was in Eric's office busily organising things for Felipe's arrival. "Sookie, my friend, your clothes and accessories are in the closet and why do you still smell like a fairy?"

Eric smiled in satisfaction but wisely chose not to say anything. "You could have told her to say that, Eric. I want a second opinion. Is Bill here?"

Eric scowled. "Why should his opinion matter more to you than mine?"

"It doesn't. I just know Bill will tell me the truth. Particularly if he knows it will annoy you."

"Lover, we do not have time for this."

"Call Bill in please."

Eric held my gaze for a long moment. I was sure he was trying to read me through our brand new bond. I crossed my arms in front of my breasts. "Compton," he commanded.

In just a few moments there was a knock at the door. "Enter," Eric said in a dangerous voice.

Bill came in looking as composed and cool as he always did. He looked from Eric to me. Sensing the tension in the room he inclined his head to Eric. Eric, ignoring him, stepped away from me and continued to lock eyes with me in a battle of wills.

"Bill," I said without breaking eye contact with Eric, "do I smell any different to you."

Bill glanced from me to Eric, he stepped up to me and took a breath. "I am sorry Sookie, but yes you do. Eric's scent it dominant, but your cousin's scent is underneath that. You yourself have a residual smell of magic. Sookie?" He asked with concern.

My face fell and I broke eye contact with Eric. I had been sure I couldn't still smell of Claude. I was starting to think twice about helping Claude Crane when Eric catches up with him.

"Leave," Eric said.

Bill looked at me. "I'm fine Bill, we just were having a disagreement. Claude kissed me today and …." I didn't know what to say, my mind was trying real hard to forget it happened.

"Claude put a claim on you." Bill said gently.

I nodded.

"Sookie," He took my hands, "You can not smell like you belong to another when the King arrives. It will make Eric look weak and that would be bad for all of us."

"Compton. Pam. Leave." Eric said.

Bill gave me a searching look, inclined his head to Eric then he and Pam left the room. Eric locked the door.

I stood there trying to come to terms with a second blood exchange. There was no other choice. Bill was right, I could not smell of Claude in De Castro's presence. If the king sensed anything wrong and was already suspicious, it could lead to a bad outcome for Eric and therefore all of us. I couldn't risk that. That much I knew.

Eric leaned back on his desk facing me. He was reading me. "Lover, I do not wish to rush you through this but we are out of time."

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry Eric. It's not that I don't want to be bonded to you, it's that I am being forced into it again. I wanted it to be something special that we decided to do and that we took our time doing. I wanted it to be because you and I wanted it, not because we had to do it."

He held his arms open and I stepped into his embrace. He rested his chin on my head. "Lover, I wish to be bonded to you. The circumstances do not alter that desire."

I sighed. "At least it's a second exchange and not a third." The third blood exchange was the one that caused all the trouble the last time. I was not sure if I was ready to deal with the intensity of a full bond yet.

Eric held me away from him and looked down at me. "Sookie, it will be a third exchange."

"No, we've only exchanged blood once so far." I gripped his forearms bracing myself. Eric would be right.

"We exchanged blood last night." I felt weak at the knees. "You bit my lip and drew my blood until the wound sealed. It was very exciting. I paid you back in kind," he said with a fangy grin.

I felt panicky. This was all moving too fast. I had just started to gain some control over my life and now I could feel it slipping away again. Once I was fully bonded to Eric, I would feel him again and he would feel me. I was just not ready to have that connection yet. I wanted to be more settled in who I was before I completely gave myself over to Eric. It's one thing to physically give yourself to someone you love but entirely another to reveal yourself emotionally.

Eric sat on the couch and sat me across his lap. "My lover, if it will help you I would close my end of the bond so you will not be as aware of me. When we have time to explore the bond I will open it up to you."

He was trying to make it better for me. I realised this wasn't his fault, it was Claude's. The sense of déjà vu was back again. The last time it had been a forced decision because of Andre and I resented Eric and the bond until I was free of it. Now, here we were again, forced into a position that we had not chosen. I wrapped my arms around Eric and said softly "It's not that I don't want to be bonded to you Eric, it's that it should have been a private, special moment that we decided on. Not something that we rushed into, like the last time." I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I have no regrets with our bonding, then or now. I would only change the venue."

"Okay." I sat up and squared my shoulders, "Okay, let's do this." I poked him in the chest as I said, "You better teach me how to shut off my end of the bond too." He narrowed his eyes at me. "A girl likes a little privacy sometimes."

He moved so I was between his legs, my back resting against his chest. He rubbed my shoulders and kissed up and down my neck. He stiffened and his fangs snicked into place. "This will not be as enjoyable as I would like it to be. We are out of time, lover, the King has arrived." He turned my face to him and kissed me with unrestrained passion, all his 1000 years of experience bringing me to arousal quickly. He moved down my neck, slid his fangs in, and drew deeply and quickly. Then it was my turn. He bit into his wrist and held it in front of me. I took it and sucked on the bite. Eric's other hand was between my legs and he was rubbing himself on my back. "We will make up for this, I promise," he whispered huskily in my ear. "The things I will do to you, lover, you will never forget." I moaned as I found my happy moment and Eric hissed with his own.

He turned me to face him and kissed me with abandon. "You are mine. You must be brave and careful tonight. Think carefully before you speak, all our lives may depend on it. Go and get ready, we can not keep the King waiting."

I stood, feeling light headed and excited. It wasn't my excitement. "Eric, please?" I felt a wave of love and pride wash over me and then it was gone.

"Better?" he questioned.

"Thank you." I grabbed my clothes and went to the staff bathroom to clean up.

I went straight to the sink and splashed water on my face. I looked up at the mirror and found the effects of consuming so much of Eric's blood had already taken place. My hair was lighter and had more body and my complexion was perfect and glowing. Overall I looked enhanced and I felt very alive. It was just as well I was used to Eric's blood or I would have been on a high right now. As it was, I was feeling a little heady. I couldn't stop to think about all this now though, I had to pull it together and put my game face on.

I cleaned up and got dressed. Pam had supplied everything from underwear to shoes. Pam had bought a soft, sleeveless black jumpsuit that crossed over in the top, wrapped around the waist and fell into a tailored pant. I positioned the neckline so that it plunged and revealed just the right amount of the ladies. The shoes were a red, strappy, high Louboutin number. I wondered how I was going to walk in them. I looked at myself in the mirror. Pam had got it just right. I felt comfortable but looked business. I didn't look like a fangbanger or a pet. I looked like I belonged with Eric and Pam, with my enhanced features I almost looked like one of them. Vampire.

A knock at the door startled me out of my uncomfortable contemplation. Pam let herself in, looked me up and down in satisfaction and ordered me to sit. She started to fix my hair and makeup. When she was finished I had a sleek blonde ponytail and looked polished.

"Sookie, you will need to be very careful," she said in a low voice near my ear. The King is too calm and smug. There is something afoot here and we will have to be careful not to fall into any trap. Mind your temper and keep your mouth shut." She took my wrist and put on a diamond cuff. "I want this back. Don't loose it." She leaned in and took a breath. "This close I can still smell the fairy. You will have to keep your distance from the King." Pam checked her makeup, turned and said, "Come."

I followed her out to the main bar area. She looked alert. Pam wasn't in the usual theatrical clothes she wore at work, nor was she dressed in her preferred twin sets and slacks. She was stylishly dressed and ready for action. She looked every inch Eric's strong right hand. The club was busy and there was a larger than usual complement of vampires arranged around the main room. All of Eric's most loyal vamps were working tonight and the King's guard detail was arranged about the club. Thalia was holding court on the throne looking as though she would love to rip the heads off the humans who came near her.

We arrived at Eric's private booth. He rose and kissed my cheek. I felt a burst of happiness at seeing him. I slid into the booth with Eric. Felipe De Castro lounged across from us with a bottle of True Blood in front of him. "Miss Stackhouse, it is a pleasure to see you again." His thick accent made my name sound like Meees Stekhuss.

"Your Majesty." I bowed my head in what I hoped was an appropriate manner. The King was as handsome as I remembered and had on a black pinstripe suit pant and vest with a deep burgundy shirt rolled up at the sleeves. There was no cape this time but he did have a gold pocket watch. He looked classy. The fangbangers were in a frenzy seeing both him and Eric. I smiled.

"What do you find amusing Miss Stackhouse?" De Castro enquired.

"I tapped my head to indicate what I had been listening to. "The patrons are in a bit of a frenzy about seeing two very handsome vampires sitting in this booth."

"I am sure there are just as many who are excited about your appearance, Miss Stackhouse. I know I am."

I smiled at the compliment. "I try to not listen to anything that involves me in that way. A girl has to keep perspective you know."

"You do yourself an injustice Miss Stackhouse. You are a beautiful and valuable woman. Many would worship at your feet."

An unbidden erotic thought entered my head of myself tied naked to a bed and the King working his way up from my feet to my….I slammed up my shields and reinforced them while trying to keep the shock off my face. Where the hell did that come from? I had the sickening feeling that it was from Felipe De Castro. I could feel panic rising. Eric squeezed my hand and I felt a wash of calm rush through me. Too late though.

"Did I say something to upset you, my dear? I can hear your heart quickening."

I glanced at Eric and tried to absorb some of the calm he was pushing at me. "Oh no, your Majesty, not you. I just scanned the crowd and picked up a distasteful thought about Eric. What people have on their minds at Fangtasia is usually not worth viewing."

"Pray tell, what are they thinking about?"

I turned my head to imply I was reading the crowd. I didn't need to, I could guess what everyone was thinking about, but I needed the moment to settle myself. Did I just get that thought from the King? I had only ever heard a vampire's thoughts twice before, at Rhodes during the trial and Eric's thoughts the night he killed Long Shadow. Why is this happening now? Then it hit me – blood. I had just drunk a large quantity of Eric's blood. I had drunk from Bill for the first time the night before I heard Eric's thoughts and we had just bonded fully before the trial. Both times, I had picked up on thoughts that were directed at me. Holy Crap. Not good, so very not good. But why had I only heard a vampire's thoughts on so few occasions? I had drunk from Eric frequently in the past? I quickly ran through the times I had heard a vampire's thoughts.

Danger. I had been in personal danger and frightened for my life. The combination of personal danger and recent ingestion of blood must trigger my telepathy into a higher gear. I felt my eyes widen in shock and quickly remembered where I was and what I was supposed to be doing. But if I could use it to help Eric…

I turned back to the King. "Oh, just the usual blood, sex, turn me, sex." I frowned in displeasure. "That's why I don't like to be here for long. It's hard to keep it all out of my head." I gripped Eric's hand and lowered my shields to try to read De Castro. It was blank except for what he was thinking about me. All I could find in his mind was me feeding from him and his intense desire to own me. He was also confident that this would happen very soon. I backed out if his mind, raised my shields and fought to keep the revulsion off my face.

"I see you find it distasteful," De Castro said.

"Most of the time it's bearable, it's just that in Fangtasia I have to put up with knowing about what everyone wants to do with my husband. I get to see it in explicit detail."

The King sat back and laughed. "As vampires it is desirable to have everyone wanting what you have. We strive to make it so."

Eric stiffened just a little and I felt a wild burst of anger seep through the bond before Eric gained control again. That the King wanted me was obvious and he wasn't bothering to conceal it. I had a bad feeling about how tonight would end.

Just then a fangbanger came up to the table to ask for the King's autograph and offer herself up. I used the distraction to think.

What would happen if I pushed harder? Would the King feel it? I should try it on Eric before I risked my life getting caught looking in the King's head. I gently pushed against the void that was Eric's mind. I pushed harder…..and got nothing. I concentrated as hard as I could and still got nothing more than Eric's desire to kill, anger and a flare of suspicion. He could sense something not right. I backed out of his mind quickly. It seemed that I could only get surface emotions or thoughts that were directed at me. Nothing deeper. Sure, I could see every pathetic fangbanger's sexual fantasy about my husband but I couldn't see anything that may help us out of this situation. Stupid telepathy.

The King had the girl dancing for him in front of the table now. She was in an ecstasy of gyrating movement and soon a girlfriend joined her. Their names were Macy and Keira and they were just pleased as punch to be dancing for the King. Macy was a loud broadcaster. They were hoping that much more than just dancing was going to happen and they couldn't wait to tell their friends tomorrow. I just hoped they would be alive tomorrow.

Macy and Keira effectively stopped any further conversation for the next few hours so we all sat there pretending we were relaxed and happy vamps and friends until midnight when Eric gave Pam the order to close the bar early. I gave a sigh of relief. All this play acting was getting on my nerves and I just wanted to get this over. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Eric called Pam over to escort me. I gave Pam a long look as I went into the bathroom and understanding, she followed me in. I went into a stall and flushed the toilet, came out and turned on the water and then the hand drier. Pam watched all this with a raised eyebrow. "Pam," I whispered, "Something is wrong. The King is going to make me his very soon. I don't know how exactly but he is very sure of it. I think we are all in danger tonight."

"It is expected that the King suspects us, he will find no proof. If things go bad you will find Bill and leave. We must return." She turned and went out the door.

"But, Pam…"

I stifled a scream as I heard a pop right behind me. I spun around to find Bellenos grinning his long pointy toothed grin at me. "Sister." he said.

Pam was behind me in a flash. "Leave now, Elf." she snarled.

"What will you do vampire, you won't like to bite me." He peeled his lips back to reveal all of his sharp teeth and drew a long silver sword.

Pam drew fang and grabbed my arm as Bellenos crouched to attack. "Stop!" I hissed as loud as I dared. "Stop it now, both of you. This is not the time to get into this."

They held their ground, glaring at each other. "I mean it, both of you back off." I was so angry I put a hand on both of them and pushed them away from each other. Eric's blood had made me stronger so I actually managed to unbalance both of them and make them take a step backwards. I put myself between them and faced Bellenos. "You need to leave now. This place is full of vampires, are you crazy?"

"Exactly sister, you are unsafe. Claude has charged me to come and bring you to your family."

"Really, well I charge you with going back to Hooligans and telling Claude the high and mighty to butt the hell out," I hissed through my clenched jaw.

"It is not safe for you to be here this night. You will come with me."

"Sookie is going nowhere with you Elf." I had never heard Pam sound so much like Eric before, so cold and menacing. "Leave now or I will rip your throat out. I'm sure I can wash away your disgusting taste when I sink my fangs into Claude Crane."

"Damn it Bellenos, Eric has this under control, he won't let anything happen to me. It's Claude's interfering that is making this dangerous. He's already made me smell like a mouth watering vampire treat and now he's trying to start a war with me as the prize. I am not leaving and you are not staying." I glared my most stubborn of glares at him. "I don't have time for this, if you won't go, at least stay outside. If I need you, I will scream for you. Pam, let's go." I turned and walked to the door, Pam backing along behind me. I looked back at Bellenos still standing there and made a shooing motion with my hand, "Go on, get."

Bellenos nodded his head, "I will be close by," and in a blink he was gone.

I took a large breath in and let it out with a string of silent mouthed curses. I exited the bathroom, slammed the door with as much strength as I could muster and spun around as the satisfying bang I had expected didn't arrive. Pam had deftly caught the door and was staring at me with a cold calculating look. "What the fuck is going on?"

I glared back at her, desperately trying to reign in my fury. "Not the time, Pam."

She arched a sculpted eyebrow, "You are correct. Control yourself, Sookie."

After everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, control was starting to escape me. I was furious. The day was rapidly turning into an avalanche of disaster. Coping with my new fairy knowledge, Claude's sudden interest in me, bonding to Eric, the King's sudden arrival, hearing De Castro, knowing he will take me any chance he gets, and a near vampire/fae throw down…oh boy, did I just want to hit something.

Pam appeared in front of me. "My friend, you will need to be strong tonight," she breathed into my ear, "There is a game of strategy afoot and you need to be alert and in control. Our lives depend on it."

I looked up at her and locked gaze. She was willing me with all her glamour to relax and focus. I desperately wished it could work. I felt a surge of calm assurance wash over me from Eric and I grabbed hold of it and tried to absorb it deep into my bones.

Pam nodded, reading the change in my face. "You are ready. Come. Eric is waiting."

I followed her out to the bar. Fangtasia was now closed and the vampires left within had taken on a much more serious and sinister demeanour. The King was in the booth receiving reports from his minions. We made our way to the bar where Eric waited to be summoned. Pam took up her customary position to his right and I sat on a bar stool on Eric's left. He looked down at me and scrutinised my face. I drew my lips into a one sided smile and gave him a wink. He grinned and I felt a burst of pride cross the bond.

Eric's loyal go-to vampires were spread out evenly with the King's vamps. Maxwell was behind the bar, cleaning up and Indira and Heidi were moving around the room putting it to rights. Thalia was sitting at a table scowling at Palomino who was serving True Bloods. I looked around for Bill and Mustapha Khan. I turned to Eric and whispered "Where's Bill and Mustapha?"

"Bill is outside with Rubio and Parker on guard duty. Mustapha is on the door."

"So what is going to happen now?" I tried to make small talk while I figured out a way to let Eric know what was going on.

"The King wishes to meet with me to discuss Victor's disappearance. We await his pleasure."

"Oh!" I replied playing along like I knew nothing. "Would it be okay if I text my room mate to let him know I will be late tonight?"

Eric gazed at me for a second, aware that I was trying to tell him something and then nodded his head.

I pulled out my cell phone and started to text a message so Eric could see it over my shoulder.

_He wants to take me tonight. Confident._

As I rapidly deleted the words I felt a questioning feeling through the bond. I looked up at him, smiled and tapped my head. He bent to kiss the top of my head and I felt reassurance flow through me. Now I needed to tell him about Bellenos. I hoped he wouldn't be angry about the Fae interference but I knew Eric needed to know all the player's in tonight's potential disaster so he could plan for it. I focused on being calm and hoped that he got that message through the bond as I typed,

_Elf on roof in case of trouble._

I deleted the message and put my cell away. I felt a flare of irritation leak through the bond and then I swear I could feel Eric's mind start planning.

"Sheriff." King De Castro's voice was as smooth and as hard as steel.

Fear gripped my heart and it skipped a beat as Eric stepped forward. Pam took up her position, a step behind Eric to the right, and I took up the same position to his left and we walked forward to meet with the King. De Castro was seated on Eric's throne and we took the seats arranged in front of it at a nod from the King.

"My Regent is dead. Tell me what you know, Northman." The King commanded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trouble on the horizon? You bet. This is Sookie Stackhouse after all. <strong>_

_**Hope you liked it. Feel free to review, I love knowing your opinion.**_

_**See you in Chapter 9 (will try to make it a shorter wait this time)**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Sphere **_


End file.
